Mas vasto que imperios
by Taishou
Summary: Agua y Fuego nunca fueron amigos, asi que tomaron medidas para perdurar la existencia de su propio elemento, trayendo destruccion. Siglos despues, los nuevos habitantes creen que la paz sera eterna pero, ese equilibrio empieza a perder fuerza cuando Matt, el heredero de la tribu del agua, se topa con una joven que no nada mas salva su vida, sino que cambiara su destino para siempre
1. Una historia olvidada

**::Mas vasto que imperios :: **

**::Capitulo uno :: Una historia olvidada::**

* * *

La noche casi se hacía más oscura a medida que el tiempo pasaba pero, solo los dulces sonidos de risas infantiles eran los que evitaban que el descanso fuera propiciado. Se podía observar grandes arcadas de aves acurrucarse entre sus plumas, aun cuando era solo una luz cálida la que brindaba una expedición a la gran lluvia de colores que le adornaban, y a medida que la imagen se hacía más lejana se observaba unas finas barras, que llegaban en un punto cercano indicando que esa era una jaula. Un hombre alto, con porte de guerrero, lleno de sabiduría se encargaba de tapar la jaula para permitir el descanso de dichas majestuosas criaturas.

Paso una mano detrás, camino a su nuca mientras se arqueaba haciendo sonar el resto de sus huesos en la columna, al darse la vuelta nuevas risas adornaron el lugar y una suave sonrisa fue la que abordo el rostro de ese hombre, era de rasgos fuertes y una piel clara que solo lograba resaltar los profundos ojos azules que poseía, su cabello de un reluciente color oro estaba siendo alborotado por una ventana que mostraba y llenaba de fresco la habitación colorida.

Nuevamente se escuchaban risas, y eso solo le causaba que sonriera más. Negó con su cabeza y se agacho a tomar un pequeño juguete hecho con hebras de seda.

"Vamos niñas deben descansar"

"Pero papa, no tengo sueño… Estoy full de energía" Decía una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 7 años de edad, mientras alzaba sus brazos en busca de expresar la cantidad de energía. _Es idéntica a ella en ese aspecto. _Decía mentalmente mientras caminaba a la cama, mientras que otra niña de igual contextura ya se encontraba camino a la cama tras escuchar al adulto.

"Y bien Natsuko… ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de dormir?" el fuerte hombre de agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña, tenía los ojos azules con un pequeño borde en color marrón color miel, mientras que su cabello luchaba entre quedar rubio o caramelo, la tomo entre sus brazos y está por instinto le rodeo con sus pequeños brazos tras la nuca.

"Un cuento" por un momento de había quedado callada mientras pensaba con claridad lo que podía pedir: Un cuento había sido su respuesta. La acostó en la cama, mientras acomodaba las cobijas.

"Si, papá un cuento" se giró a observar la segunda voz, las mismas facciones adornaban a la que se encontraba ya acostada, con la única diferencia eran sus personalidades: Una tranquila como el agua y la otra tan activa como el viento

"¿Tú también Satoe?" la niña asintió mientras se tapaba sola hasta dejar solo su carita y manitos fuera de la cobija.

"Está bien ¿Qué clase de cuento les gustaría?" postro el juguete entre las dos pequeñas, mientras terminaba de acomodar a la más 'rebelde'. Vio como ambas se quedaron pensando caso como si se hablaran entre su mente, se miraron rapidamente y esbozaron una sonrisa.

Ya tenían su respuesta.

"De como mamá y tú se conocieron" esto sorprendió al adulto, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y observo la puerta, se volvió hacia las pequeñas. _Se siente como si la hubiera conocido ayer realmente_. Tramo en su mente. Inhalo profundamente y luego observo a las niñas, sus caras e borrego controlador eran difíciles de omitir.

_El mismo rostro tuyo._

"Muy bien, les contare" los ojos de las pequeñas se iluminaron, y ambas abrazaron al mismo juguete esperando que el hombre frente a él, empezara a relatar.

* * *

Hace muchos años, las tierras estaban divididas. La guerra era una constante entre dos civilizaciones: Agua y Fuego. Su deseo por anteponerse era mucho más fuerte que cualquier elemento existente, y su deseo de dominar podía llevarlos a muchos extremos y muchas medidas que no se conocen por el hombre.

Agua era un elemento impenetrable, su calma ante las situaciones de estrategia hacían letales sus ataques sin dejar a ningún lado, brecha para la derrota, los rasgos de su raza iban denotados por el color de sus ojos, todo habitante que pertenecía a esta tribu tenían los ojos azules, tal cual los colores del agua y los cabellos como la arena o el sol. Mientras que Fuego por otro lado era fuerte, entre más campo adquiría más fortaleza y era más difícil poder apaciguarlo y sus rasgos eran de ojos oscuros y brillantes como el ámbar pero lo peculiar que siempre resaltaba era el color de su cabello: rojo como el fuego. La gente del fuego tenía miedo a la gente del agua, eran su punto débil. El agua era calmante para sus emociones y como ellos se dejaban llevar por las mismas, observar más puntos débiles era más fácil para el agua. Agua tenía un aliado, que llevaba generaciones acompañándolos en sus peleas: La tierra. La gente de tierra, eran personas muy sólidas, y fieles ante sus aliados, sus rasgos variaba de tonos terracota hasta tonos pálidos de la tierra, y sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad de su cabello. Tierra había firmado un trato que perduraría por todos los siglos: Un hijo o hija de cada tribu debería casarse con un hijo o hija de la otra tribu, esto como símbolo de respeto y duradero en honor y lealtad. Tierra sabía, que el fuego era su punto débil ya que este mismo podía dañarlo al punto de concebirle la muerte. Ante esto, fuego no tenía ningún chance: ya que dos tribus se habían aliado pero, ellos sabían que tenían un elemento que podía hacerlo más fuerte: El aire.

Ofrecieron un trato pero, la gente del aire eran personas de carácter libre y por ende con libertades, así que no buscaban pelea sino convivir bien con todos, así que propusieron un acuerdo como contrademanda. Otorgar una hija a cada elemento y formar una tregua para que las peleas entre Agua y Fuego cesaran. Fuego acepto, así como Agua lo hizo.

Lo único que no esperaban era que la tribu del agua, los engañaría. Convenciendo a la tribu del aire que ellos serían los primeros en concebir esta tregua como símbolo de respeto lograron engañar a la tribu del fuego. En el momento en el que se hizo la primera unión, toda la mayoría de la tribu del aire fue asesina. Dejando ningún espacio para la compasión ni la pureza, tanto niños como ancianos, madres y futuras madres fueron asesinadas en masa, sus hombres fueron envenenados a través del vino que consumían, imposibilitados observaban como su gente querida era asesinada. La noticia no cayo nada bien para la tribu del Fuego, quienes sin pensarlo atacaron cegados por sus emociones, llevando consigo solo un único destino: La derrota.

Siglos pasaron, y la tribu del fuego vivía como una pequeña llama, esperando revivir entre las cenizas. Tierra se encontraba en movimiento, la rebeldía de ciertos habitantes siempre estaba al acecho, ya que no estaban de acuerdo con que la tradición del matrimonio siguiera en pie, no estaban de acuerdo con seguir sumisos pero Tierra lo contemplaba como una era de paz, donde la mayoría de sus habitantes estaba celebrando la nueva noticia: Su pequeña princesa, se había comprometido en mano con el joven príncipe de la tribu del agua. Siendo lo mejor de esta situación para los gobernantes de tierra es que se amaban y no había nada más grato que encontrar a la persona amada.

La princesa cabalgo camino a su nuevo hogar, bajo el gobierno del Agua, en compañía de su hermano como protección. La unión seria llevaba a cabo al pasar de unas semanas pero, la pequeña no podía esperar más para estar con él, y su hermano agradecido con la tribu del agua acepto acompañarla. Pues, aun cuando a muchos les podía parecer raro. Estos dos de sangre real se habían criado desde pequeños con los de sangre real del agua. La unión fue anillo al dedo y encajo perfectamente al revelarse los sentimientos de cada uno. Ya que cada familia respondían a la responsabilidad real y era una bendición cuando el amor tocaba esa responsabilidad real.

"¿Cómo crees que me veré de blanco, hermano?"

"Pues supongo que muy bien…" se encontraban sentados esperando, el mayor giro a ver a su hermana, tenía el cabello castaño en un color bastante claro pero tan oscuro, y sus ojos eran marrones llenos de las más grande luz que pueda existir, a ella le gustaba llevarlo corto y aun cuando su padre se opuso a ello, lo corto sin pensarlo. Decía que le molestaba a la hora del entrenamiento y así era más cómodo para sentir el viento.

"¡Puff! Que malo, eso no es algo que debas suponer, debes saber" Inflo sus mejillas en tono molesta

"Vamos Hikari, te verás bien con lo que lleves después de todo eres mi hermana y no hay mujer más hermosa en la familia que tu" contuvo la risa y ella desinflo sus mejillas y luego lo miro conteniendo la misma mueca, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo contenerla y estallaron en risa.

"Veo que se divierten" una apaciguada voz de fondo atrajo su atención, era un chico alargado de unos 16 años, su rostro era amable y su sonrisa te hacía sentir confiado, sus ojos eran azules como el mar y su cabellera era tan brillante como el sol en la playa, a su lado estaba alguien relativamente parecido a él, solo que más alto y su mirada era mucho más seria al igual que su rostro en compañía de su cabello

"¡Eh! Pues claro nos aburríamos esperándolos, Ishida"

* * *

Ese día habían esperado encontrarse para ir a explorar, las tierras de la tribu del agua siempre eran variantes y cambiantes, llenas de humedad y mucha agua. Había zonas boscosas y zonas abiertas como la playa, todos dirían que un oasis dentro de un pequeño espacio, a diferente de la tribu de la tierra que Vivian en las zonas rocosas como montañas, acantilados y volcanes, les gustaba lo cálido, firme y seguro.

El mayor de los Ishida, Yamato. Había propuesto un nuevo sitio cerca de la zona montañosa su padre siempre le obligada a no acercarse a esa zona ya que estaba cerca de los límites con el fuego y el agua, además que eran antiguas ruinas de la antigua tribu del aire. Ahora extinta. La zona era algo remota de las áreas más pobladas y era usado como camino por inmigrantes de otras regiones y según su padre siempre existían rebeldes esperando atacar, eso hacia más apetitosa la exploración de él y su mejor amigo: Taichi, el hermano mayor de Hikari.

"Nunca había estado en algo parecido a esto, mira esa formación rocosa es casi de hace siglos hermano"

"Ya lo creo, quizás haya piedras preciosas cerca"

"¿Joyas?"

"No Takeru, antes de ser joyas son piedras que deben ser pulidas y trabajadas para poder quitarles sus impureza"

"Entonces… Me estás diciendo que ¿Las joyas no son puras por si solas?"

"Uhm, bueno no todas. Hay unas que nacen con esa pureza pero todo es cuestión del sitio donde crezcan"

"¿Podemos ir a ver hermano?"

"No veo porque no, Tk"

Se adentraron hacia zonas más profundas esperando encontrar la grieta a una cueva en busca de esas piedras preciosas que tanto hablaban los hermanos Kamiya, se sentía algo tranquilo pero algo él no podía dejar de tener esa extraña sensación de ser observado. Sin dejar de caminar y perder de vista a los dos más pequeños, le hecho una mirada a su amigo quien pareció darse cuenta de la situación y pose instintivamente la mano en el puño de la espada.

"¡Wa! Esto es hermoso, mira esta formación de estalactitas parece que brillan en la oscuridad" Habían alcanzado una pequeña entrada que solo daba vista a un pozo de agua subterráneo.

"Que lastima que no podemos bajar por ahí"

"¿Y quién dijo que no?" Repuso el castaño mayor buscando una manera de alejar y poner en una situación más segura a su hermana y futuro espero. Sin pensarlo poso una mano en la base de la cueva y pequeños escalones empezaron a formarse hasta llegar a la base de la cueva

"Eso es increíble Taichi, tenía tiempo sin ver en acción a los de tierra" dijo el más joven de los rubios, el mayor se encontraba era pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Su miraba buscaba entre los arbustos de la zona, había demasiada vegetación y era difícil distinguir que podía ser humano y que no, observo un movimiento de arbusto "Kari, Tk entren en ese hueco ¡ya!"

"¿Ocurre algo hermano?"

"Hagan lo que dice Yamato, Tk" se puso en posición al igual que Yamato, y Tk sin perder tiempo, agarro la mano de Kari y la ayudo a entrar en la cueva, quedándose en los primeros escalones por si acaso no fuera algo de peligro.

"Quien quiera que esté ahí, salga o saldrá lastimado"

El arbusto se movió con mayor, el rubio y el castaño empuñaron sus armas esperando el momento. Sentía como el sudor bajaba por su frente, y como podían escuchar el latido de sus corazones al mismo ritmo con el que el arbusto se movía, trago en seco y el rubio acerco un paso más hacia la viviente planta. Tan rápido como vino, tan rápido como fue. Del mismo un pequeño niño salió disparado como si la planta lo hubiera escupido cayendo de frente y soltando un montón de flores que tenía entre sus brazos. _¿Qué demonios? _Fue lo primero que se preguntó el rubio.

"Ouch" se sentó en sus rodillas y observo el desastre que había, empezó a recoger con la misma velocidad que podía las plantas. _Ese niño se mueve realmente rápido. _Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Tai, vio que este se detuvo en seco y subió la mirada, por fin notándolos. Yamato observo como se tensó y se puso de pie.

"Espera"

Antes de poder continuar, el niño dio otro paso hacia atrás y se giró tan rápido en sus talones corriendo por la misma dirección que había venido, Yamato sin pensarlo lo empezó a seguir "¡Matt!" Fue lo que pudo escuchar de fondo, pero solo se podía concentrar en el color de cabello y ojos del niño, eran agua marinos como los de su clase, pero su cabello castaño era como los de la clase de Tai, alguien así no existía con facilidad, matrimonios entre tribus no estaba permitido sin que su padre lo supiera y por la forma en la que actuó parecía saber que algo estaba mal.

Sintió pasos detrás de él, sabía que Tai y los chicos le seguían el paso, así que se concentró en seguir adelante, podía ver la cabellera castaña empezar a alejar. _¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan rápido?_ Vio cómo se estaba perdiendo y se acercaba a un claro de luz. Cerro los ojos cuando sus piernas por inercia lo llevaron hasta ahí, se detuvo en seco cuando observo varios caminos pero ningún niño, respiro agitadamente y trago saliva con dificultad.

"¡Hermano! Aquí estas… No… No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor" llegaron cansados los demás casi en el mismo estado que él. Y antes que pudiera decir algo, una flecha se incrusto en el suelo, Yamato dio un paso hacia atrás y desenfundo su espada. Poniéndose delante de los menores y al lado de su mejor amigo.

"Si algo ocurre Tk, agarra a Kari y corre lo más que puedas"

"Pero…"

"Vaya, vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?" dijo una voz antes de poder pronunciar algo más, voltearon su vista a un par de hombres, cabello marrón y ojos de igual tono: Rebeldes de tierra. Tai saco su espada y con un toque la envolvió en un acero más sólido.

"Mira, es uno de la realeza… y veo que están con esos asqueroso del agua" declaro el más alto, al momento que escupía saliva al suelo en muestra de rechazo. Vio como los dos más grandes se pusieron en posición y este sonrió de lado "Yo no pondría resistencia si fuera tu" dijo observándolos a los ojos, Yamato trago saliva y giro su rostro el cual quedo petrificado al notar como los brazos de su hermano y futura esposa estaban al aire, detrás de ellos salían otros 2 más que empuñaban dagas cerca del cuerpo de cada uno.

"Ahora se un buen niño y tira el arma, o los pequeños pagan las consecuencias" volvió a hablar el mismo hombre alto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y masticaba algo en su boca. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y sintió sus dientes crujir producto de la fricción.

_Demonios._

* * *

Se encontraban atados, manos en la espalda en fila frente a los saqueadores, que buscaban entre cada prenda que le habían arrebatado algo de valor, notaba como sacaban con facilidad las joyas de las espadas como si fueran mantequilla, solo usando sus manos. Tierra, su elemento podía controlar todo lo que provenía de la tierra y manipularlo a su voluntad con solo tocarlo, miro de reojo a Taichi y este asintió levemente.

Lo único que no sabían es que de la tierra siempre existía una pequeña porción de agua si se sabía donde excavar, pudo sentir como Tai apoyaba la mano suavemente en la misma y abrió una pequeña grieta donde el rubio, levantando levemente dos simples dedos, hizo que el agua se elevara girando sobre sus dedos, pues verán las ataduras eran hechas con arena pero los dedos de Taichi no llegaba hasta la tierra, igualmente Kari no podía alcanzarlos, así que humedecerían la misma hasta convertirla en una pasta y poder romperla con facilidad.

No apartaban la mirada de los rebeldes, pero noto que uno de ellos se molestó y se puso de pie.

"No traen casi nada de valor"

"¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?"

"Por lo visto son de la realeza, podemos pedir una recompensa"

"Suena bien ¿Oye chico, de que sangre provienes?" Cuando nombran la palabra, Sangre se refiere que tan alto el nivel de pureza es tu sangre, verán entre más pura era la sangre más nivel económico tenías y por ende más nivel de control de tu elemento tenías. Se acercó y puso un pie sobre la cabeza del rubio "Te hice una pregunta rubio"

_En cuanto salga de esto, juro que te partiré algo más que la cara._

"¿No piensas hablar?" se dispuso a decir otro más rezagado, sonrió ante la falta de respuesta y giro la mirada hasta otra presa. _No… No. _Sintió la sangre helarse ante el objetivo de esa mirada, se trataba de Kari. Vio cómo se inclinó hacia su hermano buscando refugio.

_Esto está tardando demasiado. _Refiriéndose al tiempo que estaba tardando el agua en transformar la roca, intento forzar su amarre pero aún no estaba listo. El hombre se acercó a la chica y la tomo por los cabellos arrastrándola hasta quedar frente a ellos, tumbándola boca arriba

"¿Seguro que no quieres hablar?"

"Espera, déjala por favor"

"Hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer" dijo girando su rostro devuelva al de la chica

"Hiro, cálmate tampoco debemos llegar tan lejos"

"Cállate" empujo al hombre que intentó detenerlo, y observo sin hacer nada como la pequeña castaña se tensaba ante el simple toque del hombre. _Aun no, aun no._ El hombre acerco su mano hasta la abertura de su blusón.

"¡Te dije que la dejes!" Tai se había abalanzado sobre el que estaba pisoteando mi cabeza, mientras que Takeru se puso de pie, tratando de embestir al que tocaba a Kari. La cabeza del castaño dio contra su agresor rompiendo su nariz.

"¡Maldito niño!" blasfemo mientras cubría su nariz con su mano. _¡Listo! _Sus manos habían quedado sueltas, y poniéndose de pie, lanzo un puño contra la ya nariz rota, atontándolo y haciéndolo retroceder hasta tropezar con los otros dos presentes.

Corrió rapidamente para tomar su espada y teniendo a Taichi a su lado pudo cortar el amarre de arena que habían formado, el mismo instante que tomo su espada se inclinó a penetrar al que había intentado tocar a su hermana, Tk yacía a un lado y el agresor estaba aturdido por unos leves momentos. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo observar los fríos ojos del castaño de piel tostada.

"Espera… Espera… Yo" y sin dejarlo terminar, penetro el pecho del mismo. Corrió a donde su hermana, dejando la espada en el pecho del agresor. Con un rápido movimiento deshizo la arena, así como la de su cuñado.

"Tk, toma a Kari y llévatela de aquí… Vamos" lo ayudo a pararse y antes de que Tk y Kari pudieran avanzar, un hombre se lanzó contra él, penetrándolo con una daga.

"¡Tai!" Esto llamo la atención del rubio que luchaba contra uno de los rebeldes y pudo observar a su amigo tirado en el suelo, sosteniendo la nueva herida en su estómago. Antes de poder hacer un movimiento los dos restantes alzaron las manos y unas pequeñas piedras tomaron la forma de filo apuntando a su hermano y Kari, estos solo retrocedían paso a paso. El rubio menor se ponía frente a la chica tratando de protegerla.

"Sera mejor que te detengas o esto se pondrá peor, niño bonito" el contrincante frente a él vocifero, y observo a su amigo en el suelo y a los dos pequeños que debía proteger. _Demonios. _Apretó la espada en su mano y mirando por última vez a su oponente la soltó sin cerrar los ojos de sus amigos. El hombre de ojos café lo agarro por los cabellos y lo tiro al suelo haciendo que mordiera polvo.

"Ya hice lo que pedias, déjalos ir"

"Está bien, _los dejare_ ir" haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, Yamato pudo notar el doble sentido a su frase y alzando la mirada vio como el hombre dio una señal, los mismos hombres con las manos en el aire, rieron.

"¡NO!" y al mismo tiempo que grito esas silabas, pudo ver en cámara lenta como las dagas eran lanzadas contra los menores. Tk se dio la vuelta con velocidad para poder proteger a Kari, mientras que esta cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor.

Sintió un frio recorrer su espina. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, noto como un fuerte viento paseo con velocidad entre los presentes, hasta bailar con las piedras que estaban siendo arrojadas, y luego rodear a la pareja como si los protegiera. Las mismas piedras rebotaron terminando por herir a los hombres presentes en un brazo y una pierna. Cayeron de rodilla.

"¿Qué fue eso?" el que antes se encontraba dominando la situación parecía asustado de lo que ocurrió "Esto es una jugarreta de las tuyas ¿Acaso?" y la verdad es que el rubio en el suelo estaba tan sorprendido como el hombre de pie, coloco un pie sobre su cabeza y empezó a golpearlo contra el mismo.

"Respóndeme chiquillo"

"Déjalo en paz" una suave voz pareció susurrar en lo más adentro de su oído, subió la mirada y observo como frente a los jóvenes estaba una figura con una gran vara de madera larga.

"¿Fuiste tú quien hizo eso? Kenta, Ryo acaben con ella" los hombres tomaron más piedras entre sus manos y las aventaron con velocidad contra la chica. La misma rapidamente tomo la vara y la hizo girar y mover haciendo que todas las piedras giren, cuando las paro se inclinó y salió corriendo contra los que la habían atacado. _Es rápida, muy rápida. _Dio un salto y clavo la vara en la cabeza, noqueándolo. Se giró sobre sus talones y apoyándose con la vara haciendo que su cuerpo se eleve en el aire para poder golpear al otro hombre con su pie. Dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

"¿Quién demonios eres? Yo… Yo no he visto a nadie moverse así"

"Déjalo en paz y vete por favor" tomo la vara en sus manos nuevamente y se posiciono para atacar al último. El hombre por miedo, se giró observando al rubio que yacía en el suelo y en un arrebato lanzo la espada buscando el cuello del mismo.

El rubio cerró los ojos, esperando el filo. Pero nunca llego, a cambio sintió una liberación, ya no sentía peso sobre su cabeza ni gritos, solo un suave viento. Al abrir los ojos levanto la cabeza y observo como la espada estaba ya a metros de él y el hombre estaba boca arriba inconsciente, giro y observo a la chica que yacía a metros de él en una pose extraña, no tenía su vara con ella. Al parecer la había arrojado para noquear a ese hombre, se apoyó en sus codos y se intentó poner de pie, sintió un fuerte mareo golpear en la parte trasera de su cabeza probablemente producto de las patadas. La chica ya se había movido y se había inclinado a donde estaba Taichi para chequear su pulso y sonrió. Me senté en el mismo sitio donde estaba tirado y sin dejar de mirarla. _Cabello miel y ojos miel. No son rasgos de la tierra. _

"Hermano ¿Estas bien?" se sobresaltó al ver un rubio caminar a él, todavía perplejo de lo que había ocurrido, vio cómo su hermano subió la mirada y de uno de los caminos salió un pequeño grupo de personas.

"¿Quiénes son?" recito la de cabellos castaño corto, congelada en el sitio. Yamato giro sobre su cabeza y se puso a detallar los que estaban presentes. Un par de gemelos de cabello _¿Azul?,_ un anciano que apenas podía verse sus ojos, una mujer de cabello lila. _Debo estar imaginando colores_. Y un niño, el mismo que había escapado de donde estaban ellos hace un rato, su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

"¿Están perdidos?" volvió a preguntar la misma castaña. El anciano puso sus manos en la espalda y camino hasta la otra chica.

"Eso fue muy descuidado de tu parte, Milady"

"Tenía que hacer algo abuelo, de otra manera los habrían matado"

"Sabes que no podemos involucrarnos, Milady no es correcto"

"Tampoco es correcto dejarlos morir, viejo" se puso de pie medio molesta, con las manos en la cadera, el viejo sencillamente lanzo y fuerte suspiro y observo al moreno.

"Tu amigo estará bien, solo se desmayó" dijo dando la vuelta para quedar de frente a ellos, Yamato se puso de pie y ahí fue que pudo darle un mejor vistazo a la chica. Su cabello era largo y sedoso de color caramelo parecía que el viento le gustaba jugar con él, su piel era pálida, muy diferente al pálido de los de la tribu de la Tierra y sus ojos, era casi dorados en un color miel demasiado irreal. Se sintió descubierto cuando la chica volteo a verlos y esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" se animó a preguntar, el par de gemelos se acercaba hasta donde yacía su amigo y lo cargaron colocando cada uno un brazo encima de su hombro.

"Muchas gracias, de no ser por ti, Kari y yo…" miro de reojo a su hermano que parecía todavía ido.

"Mi nombre es…"

"Se bien quienes son ustedes jóvenes Ishida" corto el viejo sus palabras "Ustedes son Takeru y Yamato Ishida hijos del rey de la tribu del Agua y tu jovencita y tu hermano deben ser los Kamiya, Hikari y Taichi creo recordar" el viejo no paraba de dar un aire de tranquilidad, y volvió a soltar un suspiro suave

"¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo sabe de nosotros?"

"Gennai lo sabe todo" dijo el más pequeño del grupo, el niño de ojos aguamarina, que se acercaba corriendo hasta quedar de frente a la chica "¿Hice bien Mimi?"

_Mimi, ese es su nombre_.

"Si muy bien Tommy" Acaricio la cabellera del niño que parecía complacido

"Este niño vio lo que ocurría y fue a buscarnos, por lo visto alguien no escucho mis órdenes" el anciano hacía referencia a la chica a su lado, esta solo inflo un cachete.

"¿Por qué no…?"

"¡Capitán! ¡Aquí están!" unas fuertes voces y muchos pasos, rapidamente en un parpadeo se vieron rodeado de puros guardias de la tribu de agua apuntando sus espadas "Al suelo, es una orden"

"¡Esperen! Ellos no hicieron nada" Antes de que el más joven pudiera hacer algo observo como los guardias tomaron a la chica de cabello lila y la hicieron arrodillar, los gemelos dieron un paso pero se vieron detenido por los filos de las espadas, el chico corrió a esconderse entre los telares del anciano y la de cabellos miel se vio obligada a agacharse sin dejar de observar lo que ocurría, en sus ojos se podía denotar confusión y cierto recelo con lo que ocurría.

_¿Quién era ella? ¿Y por qué era tan diferente?_

* * *

"Bien pequeñas es suficiente historia por hoy" acaricio el cabello de cada una de las niñas

"Pero papá quiero saber que pasa…"

"¿Ella estará bien?"

"¿Es ella mamá?"

"Bien, bien, con calma… Les prometo que mañana sabrán que más ocurre, pero hoy deben dormir" beso la frente de cada una de las chicas y se levantó, apagando la llama del candelabro que adornaba la habitación

"Buenas noches papá"

"buenas noches Satoe"

"Noches… papi"

"Descansa Natsuko"

* * *

**Bien, se que les debo 3 historias y sus continuación, pero ha ocurrido la catástrofe que no he conseguido el tiempo ni la forma de cómo escribir debido a que estoy ya en las últimas fechas de mi tesis.**

**Esta historia ha estado en mi mente y había podido escribir uno que otro capítulo para postearlo luego, espero les alegre y agrade.**

**Prometo que será emotivo. **

**Espero sus REVIEWS! =D **


	2. El agua conoce su debilidad

**::Más vasto que imperios :: **

**::Capitulo dos :: El agua conoce su debilidad ::**

* * *

Observaba sentado, como una pequeña repetía con constancia ciertos movimientos, intentando levantar con el simple movimiento de su mano un pequeño contenido líquido que reposaba entre las paredes de una copa apoyada en el suelo.

Su rostro se empezaba a demarcar demostrando como la frustración se elevaba poco a poco hasta convertirse en la única emoción que propinaba. Apretó sus labios mientras movía nuevamente la mano buscando elevar nuevamente el contenido, su ceño se frunció y pego una patada contra la tierra al mismo tiempo que soltaba un bufido frustrado.

"No puedo hacerlo" se volteo cruzada de brazos, sus mejillas se inflaron ante la declaración. _Testaruda como ella, e impaciente como yo… Dos caras en una misma moneda._ Vio cómo se giró para observar a una segunda copia que estaba a su lado, la cual manejaba con naturalidad la corta porción de agua "¿Por qué Satoe si puede hacerlo y yo no?"

El hombre suspiro y se puso de pie, acercándose a la pequeña quejona, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y con un simple movimiento del dedo hizo que el agua se elevara.

"Hasta tu puedes papá ¿Por qué yo no?"

_Siempre deseando hacer más._

"La respuesta es muy simple Natsuko, tu no controlas el agua" al decir esto sus labios se tornaron en un puchero al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse, quizás aguantando la rabia que estaba pensando en ese momento, vio como sus ojos de cristalizaban. Poso una mano sobre su cabeza "No hay nada de malo con no poder hacerlo, hija… Tu elemento no es el agua"

"¿No lo es?"

Nego con la cabeza "No, por eso no puedes hacerlo"

"Entonces, no manejo ningún elemento" se sentó en el suelo vencida ante su descubrimiento.

"Mi prima maneja la tierra, y su hermano mayor maneja el agua… Ellos son de diferente edad" asintió el hombre. _Los hijos de Tk y Kari "Naname tiene los ojos marrones y el cabello marrón, por eso maneja la tierra y Nobu tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules… Por eso maneja el agua" se quedó en silencio esperando la analogía que estaba procesando la pequeña. _

"¿Y es que acaso nuestro físico determina quienes debemos ser?"

"Pues claro, así siempre ha sido… Abuelo Hiroaki me lo dijo"

"Mira a Satoe" la pequeña miro primeramente a su padre y luego se inclinó hasta su hermana, que parecía encantada con su nueva hazaña producida por el agua "¿De qué color son sus ojos?"

"Azules"

"¿Segura?" en un impulso iba a responder abriendo su boca, pero ante la pregunta de afirmación de su padre, coloco un dedo sobre su mente "¿Satoe?" la nombrada se detuvo y un _splash_ se escuchó contra el suelo, la pequeña solo observo con desconcierto lo ocurrido y miro a su papá.

"¿Si papi?"

"Ven acá, estamos jugando a adivinanzas y tu hermana parece algo perdida" Juegos, siempre les fascinaban los juegos. Dio un pequeño brinco emotivo y se acercó en un salto, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda a la altura de su cadera.

"Natsuko"

"¿Mhmm?"

"Mira a tu hermana a los ojos y dime que colores ves" Se puso de pie y las coloco frente a frente

"Pues… son azules"

"Y hay algo de dorado mezclado también" dijo Satoe viendo a su hermana por igual, y respondiendo por Natsuko. Aunque al darse cuenta de su respuesta se tapó la boca: temiendo arruinar la adivinanza.

"¡Sí! Ya lo veo… Pero, papá ¿Eso es posible?"

"Claro que lo es" camino hasta donde se encontraba sentado anteriormente y se sentó, invitando a las niñas a hacer lo mismo "Veras, hay un elemento que no responde normal a nuestros rasgos… ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe cuál es?"

"Si, mamá lo tiene… Es el aire"

"Así es… Aire, este elemento hace que todos los que nazcan bajo el mismo sean diferentes"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mhmm veamos… ¿Nunca te has preguntado por que el viento nunca se mueve igual, siempre cambia, siempre es desprevenido, impaciente, alegre, saltarín?"

"¡Como Natsuko!" Respondió Satoe con entusiasmo, la dueña del nombre se giró para ver a su hermana y luego miro a su papá como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo.

"Pero, yo no quiero manejar el viento… Quiero manejar Agua como tu papa, como Satoe y Nobu" se giró de brazos molesta, el rubio adulto perfilo su rostro con seriedad ante la declaración de su hija, no complacido con la respuesta.

"A ver, y esto ¿A qué se debe?"

"Pu-pues… porque el viento no se puede ver… No tiene ninguna utilidad aquí… En el reino, el agua es la que hace que los alimentos crezcan, es con agua que pueden moldear muchas cosas, con agua se puede encerrar a tu enemigo y… y…"

"¿De dónde vienen estas palabras?"

"Nobu me lo dijo, me dijo que no hay nada de útil en manejar el aire… Que él no lo ha visto, y '_Como puede ser algo útil que no puedes ver_' dijo" el ojos azules tomo una bocanada de aire y aguantándolo se acarició la frente y luego soltó el aire.

"Natsuko… Solo porque alguien te diga que un elemento no es útil, no quiere decir que así lo sea"

"Mentiras"

"Solo porque no se puede ver, no quiere decir que no exista y quien lo piense así o niegue su existencia es sencillamente porque le tiene miedo"

"¿Cómo le puede tener miedo? Si todos los que lo manejan solo lo usan para cosas tontas como secar la ropa ¿Eh?" su tono se había alzado, mostrando molestia y frustración.

"¡Natsuko! No insultes lo que será tu herencia" la niña solo se volvió a cruzar de brazos y desvió su rostro del hombre frente a ella "La tribu del aire son personas muy pacíficas, Nako… Solo usan su poder en lo mínimo y se mantienen neutrales"

"Entonces ¿De qué sirve tener el aire si no lo usan?"

"Si te dijera algo sobre el aire ¿Cambiarias de opinión?"

La ojos hibrido se mantuvo callada.

"Y si te dijera, que aquella chica que salvo mi vida y la de tus tíos… Hizo que tu abuelo sintiera tanto temor que lo llevo a hacer cosas de las que hoy en día aún sigue arrepentido ¿eh?" El escuchar a su gran abuelo: El gran Hiroaki, temblar de miedo. Atrajo un poco su atención. El rubio se giró dirigiendo su vista a la otra criatura, que tiraba de las prendas de vestir del hombre.

"¿Me contarías papi?" pregunto intrigada, ella siempre era igual callada y calculadora pero sabía que palabras exactas decir en el momento adecuado.

"Bueno… Pueda que sí, solo si alguien se dignara a pedirlo de manera amigable" dijo haciendo referencia a la hermana que tenía a su lado. Satoe brinco como si un clic ante la respuesta hubiera golpeado en su cabeza

"Nako, por favor… Papá nos contara sobre la chica…"

"…"

"Naaakooo"

Aun no había respuesta.

"Por faaaavoorr"

"Está bien…" se giró y tomo una bocanada de aire y miro con cierto orgullo al adulto frente a ella "Podrías contarnos papá…"

"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?"

"¡Por favor!" dijeron al unísono. El hombre sonrió y se acomodó en una mejor posición, y mojando sus labios, comenzó su relato

* * *

Luego del incidente en la zona prohibida, tanto Yamato, como Tk, Kari y Taichi estaban siendo escoltados de vuelta al reino pero, había algo en la mente de Yamato que no parecía apaciguarse. A pocos metros de ellos, se encontraban caminando atados de mano a mano aquellos extraños forajidos que habían salvado su vida. La mirada de la castaña de ojos miel denotaba miedo, un miedo irreconocible.

Y eso le hizo pensar mucho al rubio. _Había visto bien… Su forma de pelea, la forma en como detuvo todos los ataques incluyendo la tierra no es de ningún elemento que conozca actualmente… Hay algo en ella, que me trae un mal recuerdo… estoy seguro que ella uso el viento a su favor pero, es imposible ¡Digo! La tribu del aire desapareció hace siglos… Es irreal que existan. _

"¿Qué crees que padre haga con ellos?" la voz a su lado lo hizo despertar de su pensamiento, era Takeru quien le hablaba.

"No lo sé Tk"

"Debes decirle lo que paso Yamato, ellos nos salvaron…"

"Lo se Tk"

"Además esa chica no puse resistencia cuando llegaron los guardias ¿Por qué?"

"Porque quizás ella no buscaba pelea… recuerda lo que ese anciano le repitió"

"De no ser por ella, quien sabe que nos hubiera pasado"

"Si"

"… Siento vergüenza en la forma que le estamos pagando gratitud"

"Nosotros no somos quienes tomaron esta acciones, sabes cómo es padre"

"Lo sé, tengo miedo de que otras decisiones tome padre… Sobre todo porque su forma de pelea, es… "

_El viento… _

"Se supone que ellos estaban extintos"

"No sabemos si esta gente pertenece a esa tribu Tk"

"Pero, tú mismo viste lo que hizo hermano… No puedes negar que es una posibilidad"

"Tk, eso lo sé pero… Mira… Será mejor no comentarle nada de cómo nos salvó a padre… Pueda que tome acciones aún más drásticas"

_No quiero pensar en que pueda ocurrir._

"¿Crees que… Los ponga en la… la fosa?" pregunto tímidamente mientras volvía su mirada a las personas que caminaban detrás de ellos. El rubio mayor de solo pensarlo sintió un escalofrió.

"Esperemos que no"

* * *

"Mi señor, aquí traigo al hombre, tal como lo ha pedido"

No había entendido como habían llegado a ese punto pero ahí estaban, en cuanto llegaron los extraños fueron llevados a la celda mientras que Kari llevaba a su hermano a que se pudiera recuperar, Takeru y Yamato se adentraron hasta las cámaras reales, donde su padre iba a tener una audiencia con ellos.

"Me gustaría que me explicaras Yamato ¿Qué hacían tú y los demás en aquella área?" Esa voz, El gobernante de la tribu del Agua y Tierra, conocido como El terror alado por su precisión y frialdad ante su toma de decisiones: Lord Hiroaki Ishida, el padre de Yamato y Takeru. Era un hombre de mucho poder, muchos le respetaban aunque se podría asegurar que también había muchos que le temían. Siempre que estaba molesto, lo podías observar con una copa de vino en su mano.

"Fuimos a explorar _padre"_ su tono de voz hizo énfasis en la palabra padre "Como futuro heredero, debo saber todo lo que hay bajo mi futuro dominio"

"No juegues conmigo Matt, sabes bien que esa zona está prohibida y mira lo que paso, tenemos al heredero de la Tierra herido y unos extraños que de no ser por los guardias pudieron haberles hecho daño"

"Pero padre…" hablo Takeru, antes de que los estribos de Yamato y Hiroaki estallaran, ellos dos cuando discutían parecían una gran tormenta "No fueron ellos los que nos hicieron daño, fueron los rebeldes de Tierra… Esta gente nos ha salvado… Tenías que haberla visto, ella se atravesó con su vara y nos ayudó… Detuvo el ataque de los tierra antes de que pudiera lastimar a Kari y a mi"

"¿Detuvo un ataque? ¿Controla la tierra?" su ceja se alzaba en denotación de intriga y recelo, había dado un brinco al escuchar de como una chica los había salvado usando su _vara_, esto atrajo su atención. _No me gusta por donde va esto_. Fue el primer pensamiento que pudo procesar ante la intriga por parte de su progenitor.

"Tk…" susurro.

"Eso es lo más increíble de todo papa, no uso ni tierra ni agua, ni siquiera fuego para detener el ataque" la mirada del hombre se abrió en sorpresa, el rubio mayor pudo notar como su cuerpo se tensaba y su respiración se agitaba.

"Tk…" volvió a repetir el mayor, pero este no escuchaba.

"Simplemente se paró en frente y… y… el viento llego… y… pues…" se notaba su emoción de solo recordar lo sucedido pero, al nombrar la palabra viento cayo en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Su torpeza le había llevado a contar lo único que su hermano pidió que conservara para sí mismo.

"¡¿Viento?!" el hombre se paró en seco, acallando la frase de Tk. _No me gusta por donde va esto. _Su respiración se paralizo al momento en el que vio a su padre, salir disparado fuera de la habitación y volvía a entrar al poco tiempo después.

La situación había tornado a un cambio drástico, ahora el hombre que hace un momento estaba regañando a sus hijos, se encontraba ansioso esperando la llegada del anciano del grupo. Y había llegado.

"Buen día, anciano"

"Buen día, mi señor" el hombre se inclinó suavemente en señal de respeto pero su mirada era vacía, como si estuviera creando una pared mental a lo que venía.

"Mis hijos me han dicho que… una chica de su grupo, les ha salvado"

"Así es Milord"

"Puedo preguntar ¿Cómo?" los ojos del anciano estudiaron el rostro del hombre por un largo momento.

"Lo lamento Milord pero no estoy en posición para hablar tales acciones, estoy seguro que… sus hijos han sido lo bastante claros de como ocurrió" el rubio mayor observo como el hombre en la gran silla de madera gruesa se inclinaba hacia un lado y luego al otro en señal de desespero.

"Ya veo"

"Si no le molesta milord, nos gustaría retirarnos… El pequeño no está muy bien de salud y la humedad de… nuestros _aposentos _no es lo mejor para su estado" el hombre mantenía una posición firme pero relajada.

"¿No le parece que es muy descortés la forma en como trata a su anfitrión?

"Para nada Mi señor, sobre todo por la forma en la que fuimos invitados a venir"

"Padre, ellos ya hicieron demasiado por nosotros…"

"Yo diré cuando han hecho demasiado, Yamato"

"Le aconsejo escuchar a su hijo, Lord Hiroaki"

"Y yo le aconsejo anciano que calle"

"¡Papa!"

"Calla Takeru, nadie me enseña cómo y a quien debo escuchar y mucho menos un anciano" se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente al anciano, obviamente Hiroaki era mucho más alto que el anciano pero esto no parecía intimidar al mismo "Le preguntare una vez más Anciano… ¿Cómo, lograron, salvar, a mis hijos?"

"Y yo le repito nuevamente Mi señor, no estoy en posición para hablar de tales temas"

"Escucha anciano, nadie juega conmigo…" El rubio mayor dio un paso hacia al frente. _Esto no va bien._

"Quizás… Padre, debas preguntar de otra manera" Fue la mera sugerencia del primogénito

"Está bien… ¿Qué elemento manejan? Por lo que los guardias comentaban… El cabello de los chicos no concordaba con ningún… elemento… Todos, parecían… diferen-" no continuo la oración, y fue bajando el volumen a medida que hablaba lo que necesitaba por respuesta. El hombre se tensaba nuevamente y su piel empezó a palidecer, como si hubiera conocido y visto a algún fantasma. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y su mano paso de su rostro a su cabello y luego a sus prendas, negaba con la cabeza. _Algo no está bien._

"¡GUARDIAS!" todos los presentes dieron un brinco ante la situación de la estruendosa voz.

"Padre ¿Qué haces?" Los guardias ingresaban a la habitación

"Preparen a este hombre y al resto"

"Padre…"

_No me gusta por donde va esto._

"Esta noche irán a la fosa"

_Oh no._

* * *

La fosa.

Uno de los entretenimientos más ortodoxos y marginales que existen, se han mantenido a lo largo de los siglos. Debido a la guerra, entre tanto caos y destrucción, la fosa era el único entretenimiento que tenían. Ahí ingresaban a los prisioneros que eran atrapados luego de grandes batallas o cacerías y los propios guardias o soldados de la tribu del agua _jugaban _con ellos hasta que ninguno quedara vivo.

Actualmente era una forma de castigar a los ladrones, traidores, entre otras cosas. Personas de la mala calaña que casi nadie extrañaría. Pero esta noche, una extraña actitud de Lord Hiroaki había llevado a los salvadores del cuartero a la fosa.

Al momento que Yamato y Takeru ingresaban, podían escuchar voces gruesas y finas gritando de emoción: Una atracción de extraños. El par de rubios tomo asiento a cada lado de Lord Hiroaki. Yamato observo al adulto se movía en su asiento, ansioso de la situación. Deseoso por algo. _¿Qué será? _

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"¿Por qué están amarrados?"

Siendo empujados por espadas y atados manos a la espalda entraban cada uno de los personajes a ser juzgados. La chica de cabellos morado miraba con temor todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, parecía tener hipo y lágrimas escapaban suavemente de su mejilla, la hicieron arrodillar. El niño, parecía absorto de lo que ocurría, como si se hubiera desconectado del mundo real, también lo hicieron arrodillar. Los gemelos mantenían una postura seria, su rostro era inquebrantable solo escrudiñaban todo lo que tenían a su alrededor como si de alguna manera por esos lares estuviera la respuesta. El anciano, mantenía la misma postura recta que tuvo esa misma tarde, no se podía leer su mente y mucho menos sus ojos, solo miraba de reojo a la de cabellos castaños mientras que lo hacían arrodillar al igual que al resto. La de ojos miel que parecía agitada de la situación la hicieron adentrarse al centro de la fosa pero, era la única que no tenía las manos atadas.

"¿Qué clase de juego es este Padre?" hablo el mayor

"Uno donde, el que manda es quien debe ser respetado" levanto la mano, y todo el público se acallo "Bien, querida… Me han dicho que tú fuiste la que salvo a mis hijos" la chica giro hacia donde venía la voz mirando de reojo al hombre y a lo que parecía su familia, su respiración se agitaba aún más "Pero por mas y por más que le insistí al anciano frente a ti, nunca me dijo que elemento dominaban" la chica dio un paso hacia atrás. _¿Qué planea?_ "Así que, te tengo una proposición… Me muestras, que elemento dominas y tus amigos serán libres y podrán irse… Pero, si no lo haces, pues tristemente… Bueno, no saldrán de aquí"

La castaña volvió a mirar al hombre y luego a su familia, y observo como los guardias tomaban posición uno detrás de cada persona que se encontraba de rodillas. Ella solo observo al anciano el cual le decía con un leve movimiento que no lo hiciera, ella negó con la cabeza y susurro un _No._

"¿Qué clase de acciones son estas padre?"

"Calla Yamato, es hora de que te comportes como un hombre, ya no eres un niño"

"Pero padre esa gente que amenazas, salvaron nuestras vidas"

"Y por eso les estoy ofreciendo esta oportunidad Matt, ella simplemente me muestra lo que pido y saldrá libre"

_Mentira._

"¿Y si te muestra algo que no deseas ver?... ¿Los dejaras ir?"

No hubo respuesta. El rubio se giró para observa a la chica que parecía tener una lucha consigo misma. Se medió inclinaba buscando refugio en sí misma.

"Aun estas a tiempo de detener esto, padre"

"¿Y quién te dijo que me detendría?"

"Tan solo míralos, no han puesto resistencia de algún tipo, quizás si les damos otra oportunidad… Fuera de este sitio, nos digan…"

"Ya les di una oportunidad y solo me pagaron con negación"

"¿Qué ocurre contigo padre? Este no eres tú… Acaso hay-"el hombre se giró ante Yamato y este solo contuvo la respiración. _Esos ojos, los recuerdo una sola vez… Esto no va a acabar bien, siempre que padre tiene esa mirada, alguien siempre sale lastimado. _

Se volvió hacia la fosa y frunció el ceño, rogando que aquella castaña rebele si elemento y esta farsa y jugarreta termine de una vez por todas.

"¿Y bien, niña?" La chica salto y negó con la cabeza.

"Por favor, déjenos ir" fue lo único que grito. Esto hizo tensar más al hombre, sus dientes rechinaban entre frustración.

"Muéstrame"

"No"

"Que lo hagas he dicho"

"No"

"Hazlo"

"No"

"¡HAZLO!" Todos en el sitio estaban en silencio, nunca habían visto al regente actuar de esa manera, tan fuera de sí, al parecer esta chica y su grupo habían logrado romper algo en él y ya no había vuelta a atrás. El hombre se puso de pie.

"Guardias…"

"Por favor, no…"

"Padre detén esta locura"

Los guardas alzaron las espadas, todos observaban en silencio y las próximas victimas tan solo miraban a la chica.

"Muestra, muéstrame lo haces"

"No"

Alzo una mano, y se escuchó un grito, los ojos de la castaña se abrieron al igual que los del rubio, la chica de pelos morado era atravesada en un costado, se retorcía mientras la espada volvía a salir de su costado, haciéndola caer por un momento. La castaña contuvo la respiración mientras que su cabeza empezaba a palpitar en dolor, agarro su cabeza entre sus manos como si eso fuera a remediar algo, y sin dejar de mirar a la otra chica, observo como esta se volvía a poner en su posición original, tomaba una bocana de aire y cerrando su boca, le daba una mirada a la ojos miel llena de determinación.

_Esto es una locura. _

"Muestra, o la siguiente vez iré en serio"

"¡Detente por favor!"

"Padre"

"Muéstrame"

"No puedo"

"Vamos"

"No"

"Entonces- Que ellos mueran"

"¡Padre no!" el hombre volvió a alzar la mano, y la castaña solo pudo observar como en cuestión de segundos la mano se alzaba, su mirada se desvió a las espadas. Estas lentamente se elevaban en señal de empuñar la espada. El sonido de los gritos del público empezaba a silenciar, ya no podía oír mas nada, su cuerpo pesaba, su espalda dolía, su garganta ardía. Su corazón palpitaba, algo le intentaba decir, algo quería salir fuera del mismo.

Ella, cerró los ojos. Su cabeza, quería explotar. Sentía todo más frio, todo le daba vueltas, quería vomitar, quería detener eso. Ella solo intento ayudar a esa gente, ahora por su imprudencia lo que quedaba de su familia moriría, todo por una tonta norma, una tonta regla impuesta por el anciano para proteger a los de su clase, pero ella sabía qué clase de persona era, ella sabía la historia que esta tribu compartía con ellos.

Ella sabía que eso había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo pero, heridas tan grandes eran difíciles de cerrar y cuando por fin pudo cerrarlas y estar dispuesta a volver a confiar, esa misma gente que intento salvar le han dado la espalda. Se encontraban ahí sin el poder de hacer algo, solo observando. Su respiración se agitaba rapidamente, una millonada de pensamientos pasó por su cerebro en cuestión de milésimas de segundos y solo le dio la respuesta a algo. Algo que estaba muy por debajo de su tribu, algo que estaba muy encerrado dentro de ellos, algo que fácilmente podría contaminar su ser con solo respirarlo. Ella quería hacerles daño.

"¡NO!"

Gritaba en busca de auxilio para detener lo que ocurría fuera de su mente y al mismo tiempo detener lo que quería salir.

Ella.

Deseaba hacerles daño.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Y ahí fue que dejo de pensar.

Ella.

Quería…

Matarlos.

A todos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Y soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, y como si hubiera accionado otro mecanismo para respirar, su corazón latió en una arritmia muy inusual, algo que dolía en el pecho y solo necesitaba dejarlo ir para que, ya no doliera más. Sus ojos cambiaron de color de un tono miel a un dorado brillante. Al mismo tiempo que las espadas empezaban a descender.

Subió la mirada, y en una voz helada proclamo la sentencia de quienes le amenazaban.

"Te dije, que los dejaras en paz"

Levantando su rostro, y con solo observar y soltar un poco de aire hizo que las espadas se clavaran contra la pared que estaba detrás de los guardias. Lord Hiroaki, tembló y cayó sobre su silla. La castaña se reincorporo y con un leve movimiento hacia el frente. Desapareció. El hombre conocido como el terror alado, soltó un grito ahogado. El rubio observo a su padre por un momento y volteo su mirada hacia donde se encontraban aquellas personas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo que observaron sus ojos, su mente poco a poco lo estaba procesando.

La joven apareció apoyada contra la pared, como si hubiera caído en ella, posando ambas plantas de los pies sobre esta, como si la gravedad existiera ahí, y tan rápido como se hizo presente tomo rápidamente una espada y dando un giro en el aire y con un movimiento rápido de la misma, desapareció nuevamente. La única conciencia de que en este ambiente se encontraba esa chica, era solo por el sonido del viento. Solo látigos de aire se vieron en el ambiente. Y cada uno de esos látigos, fue golpeando a los soldados de una manera impredecible, haciendo cortes perfectos.

"No, no puede ser"

Yamato no podía escuchar o procesar algo más. Solo observo a los hombres caer al suelo, bañados en sangre, y al mismo tiempo los que antes yacían atados eran liberados, todos corrieron a ayudar a la chica de cabello morado. El anciano sencillamente se puso de pie y coloco sus manos en su espalda, algo en su mirada parecía conocido: lamento. Subió la mirada hasta donde la familia real se encontraba. _¿Qué está viendo hacia acá?_

Escucho otro grito. Y el rabillo de su ojo capto algo diferente. La multitud grito y señalo hacia donde él estaba, se giró lentamente y diagonal a él, apoyado en la barrera tomando parte de la ropa del Lord Hiroaki estaba aquella chica, empuñando la espada hacia su garganta.

"Lord Hiroaki… Usted…" sus ojos, eran diferentes, era dorados. Una mirada penetrante, que infringía terror a quien mirara directamente en ellos "Usted, pidió una demostración…" empuño la espada hacia atrás "…Le daré una demostración…" y atrayendo la espada nuevamente a la garganta empezó a descender.

_No._

"No" El instinto del rubio mayor, fue socorrer a su padre alejando a la chica de donde estaba el hombre, se puso de pie y la tomo por la muñeca, sintiendo un corrientazo. Una terrible punzada golpeo su cabeza y la de ella. La castaña y el rubio abrieron los ojos casi desorbitados.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Al momento que Yamato volvió a abrir los ojos, su vista intentaba acostumbrarse a su alrededor _¿Dónde estoy? _Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que aún estaba en la fosa. Todo era caos, las personas eran retiradas por los guardias. _La chica. _Se puse de pie de un brinco y se asomó por la fosa, ahí estaba su padre caminando de un lado a otro. Frente a ellos estaban aquellas personas, siendo nuevamente amarradas. Yamato giro la cabeza y observo como Takeru seguía de pie, rígido, sin parpadear.

"Takeru…"

El rubio menor se giró, sus ojos se veían nublados casi impactados.

"Hermano"

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

Vio como apretó los labios y volvió a mirar a la fosa.

"Después que intento matar a papá, y tú la intentaste detener… Algo les pasó, tú te desmayaste y ella se mareo y cayó a la fosa. De no ser por esos gemelos se habría lastimado gravemente… Papá hizo desalojar a todos. Apenas la chica, toco el suelo era como si…" vacilo y bajo la mirada "como si hubiera despertado de un sueño… Fue extraño"

"Takeru, algo ocurrió… Siento, mi cabeza llena… de imágenes sin sentido, no sé cómo explicarlo pero… Sencillamente, es como si… No lo sé, mi mente está llena… NO puedo pensar"

"Hermano calma, mejor será bajar antes que papá intente algo" Coloco una mano en el hombro del rubio, este asintió y se encaminaron hasta la parte más baja de la fosa.

En ella, Lord Hiroaki aún seguía dando vueltas, pensando en que hacer. El anciano se había puesto frente a la chica aun estando atada. No puso resistencia cuando la volvieron a apresar, así como ninguno de los presentes.

"Señor ¿Qué debemos hacer?" repuso un guardia al ver al terror helado callado

"Se supone, que ustedes… debían estar muertos, todos muertos… ¿Por qué siguen vivos?" dijo refiriéndose al anciano.

"Lord Hiroaki Ishida, nuestra tribu ha pasado por mucho y usted está _consciente _de ello…"

"Pero, mis ancestros los destruyeron…" dijo casi con miedo de sus palabras. Observo de reojo como los ojos del anciano se inmutaba.

"Hemos tenido que escondernos Señor" Se atrevió a hablar la pelos morados "Mi abuelo…" miro de reojo al anciano "Me comento que cuando su padre era un niño ocurrió todo por el cual estamos así, cuando todo esto ocurrió… Señor, no sé cómo fue, ni entiendo mucho el por qué pero, no buscamos hacer ningún mal"

Yamato que apenas llegaba al sitio, termino por escuchar las últimas palabras de la joven y su corazón se detuvo. Parecían pequeños conejos alrededor de lobos. Y verlos en ese estado le hizo recordar una gran conversación que tuvo con su madre, mucho antes de ella morir. Que hasta hace mucho, había olvidado.

"_Mamá ¿Por qué solo existen 3 elementos?" Un pequeño niño de grandes ojos azules, estaba en el regazo de su madre, la cual tarareaba una dulce melodía. Abrió suavemente lo ojos, un suave tono muy similar al del chico, con un tono rubio de cabello muy tostado bajo su mirada suavemente hasta mirar fijamente al niño en sus brazos, esbozo una suave sonrisa_

"_¿Si Yamato?"_

"_Uhm… ¿Por qué… Solo existen 3… elementos?" acallo suavemente ante su pregunta. Cuando observo como la mirada de su progenitora se iba oscureciendo._

"_Hace muchos años, mucho antes de que tu abuelo crecería a ser un hombre, ocurrió una gran guerra… Mucha gente murió ahí y mucha gente vivía con miedo… Y ese miedo llevo a muchos hacer cosas de las que muchos se arrepintieron ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?"_

"_Uhm como…" sus ojos miraron al techo buscando la respuesta en su cabeza "como cuando use la espada de papa y rasgue su capa cuando me sorprendió sin querer"_

"_Algo por el estilo"_

"_Pero yo prometí no volver a hacerlo y tu volviste a coser su capa favorita, como nueva"_

"_Así es… Pero, hay cosas que no se pueden restaurar… Veras Yamato, antes existían 4 elementos: Agua, Tierra, Fuero… y Aire"_

"_¿Aire?"_

"_Si… Era una tribu muy amable, culta, activa… y muy cariñosa"_

"_¿Existía una tribu así?" levanto su labio en forma de queja ante lo que escuchaba, la mujer solo rio._

"_Aunque te parezca extraño Yama, era una tribu muy fuerte por igual. Debido a que tenían un lado tan dócil, también tenían un lado peligroso y por eso, la tribu del Fuego los quería como aliados"_

"_¡Pero! La tribu del agua gano ¿no?" dijo con miedo ante la información que le decía._

"_Gano, pero de la peor forma Yama…" acaricio su cabello "La tribu del agua se enteró de esto y también los buscaron como aliados pero, lo que no esperaron era que Aire saldría con una propuesta para ambos"_

"_¿Cómo así?"_

"_Pues, la tribu del agua no le gustaba la guerra, nunca les gusto la guerra. Decían que cada persona, somos únicas y por ende, debíamos ser tolerantes los unos con los otros"_

"_Pero no somos únicos Mamá, Tu, mama y yo… Inclusive Takeru, se parece a nosotros"_

"_Hahaha, inclusive entre nosotros hay diferencias Yamato. Pero esta tribu no se refería a lo físico, sino a lo personal… Todos tenemos cosas diferentes, por ejemplo a ti te gusta el jugo de limón y a mí el jugo de agua de rosas" vio como el niño puso cara y rostro de asco "Pero, no por ello me debes odiar ¿verdad?" el negó con la cabeza_

"_Si a ti te hace feliz el jugo de rosa, pues yo soy feliz con ello" dijo con una gran sonrisa, la mujer solo se hecho a reír"_

"_Me alegra oír eso…"_

"_¿Qué cosa ofreció la tribu del aire?"_

"_Bueno, crear un lazo usando al aire como medio para la paz… La tribu del aire, aceptaba aliarse con cada una si dejaban de pelear por sus diferencias, ofreciendo a sus dos herederos para unirse en matrimonio con un heredero de cada tribu"_

"_¿Es decir que ellos buscaban la paz también?"_

"_Así es, ambas tribus aceptaron… Las tribus estaban felices, así que comenzaron con los preparativos para su trato, el cual decía que ninguno debería atacar a la otra tribu, siempre y cuando esta no provoque a la otra"_

"_Y así ha sido ¿no? Digo, no peleamos más con el Fuego, puesto papá siempre les podrá ganar ya que somos los más fuertes" saco una sonrisa triunfante de sus labios_

"_Todos somos fuertes y débiles Yamato, y tristemente el agua sabía que el aire era su debilidad. El aire puede hacer muy fuerte al fuego, lo fortalece… Mientras que el aire puede provocar que el agua se evapore haciendo que hasta la más fuerte ola se convierta en un roció de primavera" Los ojos de terror se asomaron por los ojos._

"_Así que, la tribu del agua solo los engaño, cuando se llevaba a cabo la primera unión… Durante el festejo previo a la unión, mezclaron veneno en todas las bebidas y aquellas personas que no probaron el líquido fueron asesinados por la espada… Cada uno de ellos, hasta que…"_

"_¿Hasta qué?" el rostro del niño denotaba preocupación, entre un miedo y una preocupación _

"_Hasta que ninguno quedo en vida… Con esto, fuego se tuvo que dar por vencido y en 'honor' a las muertes ocurridas prometieron no atacar al fuego, siempre y cuando ellos no lo hicieran"_

"_Y… y… ¿No hay nadie vivo de ellos?"_

"_No que yo sepa Yama pero de algo si se, todos nos necesitamos unos a los otros, nosotros respiramos aire para poder vivir, ellos deben beber agua para no morir, el fuego nos da calor para pasar las heladas y la tierra nos permite construir nuestras vidas…Mientras exista uno de esos elementos en nuestras vidas, quiere decir… Que no han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra"_

Alzo la mirada, y trago suavemente. _Todos nos necesitamos los unos a los otros. _Siempre habían sido las palabras de su madre, ella siempre hablaba de paz y nunca de guerra y al recordar toda la historia que el agua había vivido, le hacia sentir algo de vergüenza por quien era. Cerró los labios y endureció su rostro. Su padre creía en la dominación a través del dialogo deseando que su legado no fuera una herencia, sino un ejemplo para el futuro y desde que madre había muerto, ese legado había sido siendo pisoteado por la dominación y el terror, convirtiendo todo lo que creía en todo lo que intentaba dejar atrás. Él, no deseaba ser así. Ya sabía qué hacer.

"Padre" el hombre se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia su hijo.

"¡Yamato! Despertaste" la castaña al oír la voz y nombre del rubio levanto la mirada por encima del hombre anciano, para luego desviar sumamente su vista hacia un lado.

"Así es, y me di cuenta de algo…" _Es ahora o nunca_

"¿Si?"

"Me deje llevar por las apariencias" Observo como el hombre, se levantaba captando su atención, al igual que el resto "Esta gente, no intentaba ayudarnos"

"Ah ¿No?"

"No padre, de ser así, no se habrían negado a decirnos quienes eran ni sus verdaderos elementos" Vio como el anciano afilaba la vista y sintió la mirada de los gemelos sobre él "Es obvio que su motivo era acercarse a ti padre, y usarla a ella para poder vengar lo que ocurrió en su tribu"

"¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Es mucha la casualidad que solo ella, pudo detener a esos hombres que nos atacaron en el bosque, y que haya sido ese niño el que nos haya atraído a ellos"

"Tiene sentido"

"De no ser así ¿Qué otro motivo tendrían para ocultarse? Sabiendo que la destrucción de su tribu ocurrió muchos años y ya no son más que un pequeño puño de personas, mientras que nosotros somos miles… Ellos sabían que acercarse a nosotros o a ti, no sería fácil" podía sentir como aquellas personas lo querían matar con su mirada, el simplemente mantuvo su postura recta y seria.

El cuerpo del hombre se relajaba.

"Hermano ¿Qué haces?"

"Tienes razón… Tienes razón" Repetía el hombre

"Así que, te pido padre. Dame el honor de… Poder acabar con ellos, yo mismo"

"¿¡Que?!"

* * *

En compañía de Takeru, siendo amarrados en fila estaban caminando por las calles del gran reino del agua, el rubio menor miraba con reprenda al mayor que solo caminaba arrastrando la soga que unía a las personas de la tribu, que solo observaban al suelo.

Yamato, había convencido a su padre de poder encargarse de matar a la tribu del aire, lejos del Lord. Insinuando que alguien como él no debería mancharse las manos como mugre y escoria como ellos, y que lo haría el mismo para poder solventar los errores de blandes que tuvo ante los forajidos.

"hermano"

El menor intentaba hablarle debes en cuando, esperando iniciar una conversación. Voltearon en una esquina y la multitud empezaba a ser dejada atrás, volvía a cruzar por otro callejón y continuo caminando, el espacio se hacía más estrecho con cada paso.

"hermano"

Volvía a girar, y ya no se escuchaban voces. De golpe el mayor se detuvo, y por ende el resto de quienes le seguían.

"Aquí está bien"

"¿Qué? Pretendes matarlos aquí mismo ¿Qué no tienes ni siquiera decencia para esto?"

"Tk"

"No Yamato, esto está mal y lo sabes. Si crees que con eso lograras ganarte a papá estas comenzando mal"

"Tk"

"Ellos no hicieron nada Matt, míralos. Hasta tienen una chica lastimada" lo vio acercarse a las personas y saco un pequeño cuchillo "Detente por favor"

Se acercó a la chica y vio como esta solo bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos "Date la vuelta" Ella dio un pequeño respingo y se giró con lentitud.

"Yamato por favor"

Observo como todos los demás a su lado, se giraban para no observar lo ocurrido y pudo sentir como la respiración de la chica se agitaba, acerco el cuchillo y miro fijamente la nuca de la chica. Bajo el cuchillo hasta la base de las cuerdas.

Y las corto.

"No lo haré"

Los brazos de la chica cayeron de lado y lado y esta misma se giró de golpe, sin dejar su asombro a un lado

"¿Cómo puedes ser…? ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?" se puso de lado de su hermano y observo con sorpresa en sus ojos la acción del hombre a su lado. Le entrego el cuchillo al menor

"Ayúdalos a soltarlos por favor" Aun perplejo, el chico tomo el cuchillo y corrió a desatar a los demás, que también estaban en una especie de emociones encontradas.

"Lamento mucho todo lo que dije pero… Era la única manera de poder sacarlos de ahí, sin que padre notara algo"

"Un Ishida, siempre será un Ishida, Joven" dijo el anciano buscando retar al hombre diagonal a el

"Así es señor, pero también soy un Takaishi… Y mi madre siempre me enseño que todos los elementos, dependemos los unos de los otros" La castaña por primera vez se atrevió a verlo y fue por primera vez que él pudo observar y detallar aquellos ojos, nuevamente sintió algo brincar dentro de él y las miles de imágenes volvieron a recorrer su mente.

Aquellos ojos con un tilde de oro, eran únicos y por primera vez sintió que ese color era algo normal en él, algo que siempre debió estar en su mundo.

"¿Qué quiere decir con ello?" volvió a hablar el anciano.

"Ella siempre decía algo, que olvide… Hasta el día de hoy" Dijo sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la chica "La tierra nos permite construir nuestras vidas… El fuego nos da calor para pasar las heladas… El agua nos permite no morir deshidratados… y el aire, pues… Sin el aire no podríamos vivir…"

"Ya que siempre necesitamos respirar" La castaña concluyo su oración y esto solo hizo que el rubio mantuviera más atención sobre ella. El anciano observaba con calma, y soltó un leve suspiro relajando parte de sus músculos.

"Aun… Me queda algo por hacer" sin más saco su espada y la estiro en sus manos, ofreciéndola con una leve inclinación hacia la chica frente a él "Yo, no pude agradecerte formalmente… De no ser por ti y tu gente; mi hermano, mi cuñada y mi mejor amigo quizás no estarían aquí conmigo"

"hermano"

"Esto entre mi gente, es el mayor honor entre nosotros, te la ofrezco como símbolo de gratitud y de eterna deuda contigo" la estiro y la chica miro al anciano a su lado, que asintió suavemente, con una suave sonrisa se volvió y acepto la ofrenda.

"Gracias…"

"Yamato… Mi nombre es Yamato…"

"Yamato" susurro suavemente, mientras guardaba la espada.

"Ahora, si siguen por este camino de manera recta, llegaran a los límites y podrán salir" dijo señalando el camino "Deben apresurarse, antes de que se puedan dar cuenta" Tk estaba sin habla, al igual que el resto del grupo, los gemelos comenzaron a caminar rapidamente ayudando a la pelos morados, y seguido en su caminata se le unieron el pequeño niño, el anciano y por último la castaña. Cuando estaba cruzando por una esquina para desaparecer de la vista de los rubios, la misma que portaba la espada se dio la vuelta.

Y mostrando una sonrisa, hablo.

"Se me olvidaba, mi nombre es Mimi y nuevamente, gracias"

_Mimi._

* * *

"Ese es el nombre de mamá"

"¿Ayudaste a mamá a escapar?"

"Así es"

"¿Y abuelo Hiroaki no se molestó?"

"Mucho, pero esa es otra historia" la pequeña Natsuko, se quedó callada, luego miro al campo de entrenamiento y luego a su padre y se puso de pie.

"¡Bien! Ya lo decidí… Le enseñare a Nobu como el viento puede dar miedo"

"¡YEY! Nako usara su elemento"

"¿Ahora qué piensas del aire Nako?" la niña estaba corriendo emocionada, levantando sus manos.

"Que sin él, ni tú, ni mama, ni abuelo, ni Nobu, ni Naname, ni Satoe, ni abuelo Gennai, ni tía Yolei, ni mi ave Toto, ni…"

"Natsuko ve al punto" _Siempre siendo tan explícita._

"No podríamos vivir"

_Así como yo descubrí, que sin ese tipo de aire… Realmente no podría vivir. _

* * *

**Debo agradecer de ante mano, a El susurro del viento por ayudarme con un pequeño error ortográfico que tenia. Asi por igual a un GUEST por las lindas palabras sobre esta historia y mis otras (ya que veo que lees también las otras, que prometo actualizar, pero esta ya la tenia escrita.**

**En fin, les vere la próxima y a quienes me siguen espero les haya gustado. Espero sus Reviews.**


	3. El poder para proteger

**::Más vasto que imperios :: **

**::Capitulo dos :: El poder para proteger ::**

* * *

Un humilde hogar era lo que se asomaba en una suave colina, la puerta principal estaba abierta. _Ya sabe que estamos aquí. _Caminando de la mano con sus dos pequeñas hijas gemelas, iba un hombre rubio alto y fornido. Hizo pasar a las pequeñas a través del umbral y las dejo sueltas, instantáneamente salieron corriendo en busca del dueño de la casa.

Giro su vista dando una visión completa de todo lo que había a su alrededor, el jardín era ameno. Con pequeños cujíes de jardín que permitían una gran sombra a todo lo largo su extensión, a él siempre le entretuvo el cují, era un árbol fuerte y tenía unas flores que giraban con el viento al soltarse y parecían danzar en el ambiente. Siguió su mirada hasta toparse con la derecha del hogar, de ahí un hombre mayor, anciano y casi calvo caminaba hacia él, tenía las manos en su espalda y caminaba relajado.

"Buenos días Gennai" puso una mano detrás en su espalda y se inclinó levemente.

"¡Abuelo!" Las pequeñas gemelas corrieron a abrazar al hombre por la cadera, este solo acaricio con cada mano su cabello y soltó una leve sonrisa.

"Oh, Yamato ¿Qué les trae por aquí?"

"Natsuko está aprendiendo a controlar su aire, y… Pues como veras, yo no soy tan diestro en el campo"

"¿Es cierto, Natsuko?"

"Aja… Papá nos contó de como el viento hizo que abuelo Hiroaki tuviera miedo" el anciano se hecho a reír ante la ocurrencia del al pequeña, y se encamino al porche de la entrada y se sentó "Papá dijo que tú también controlabas el viento como mamá y quisiera saber ¿Cómo haces?... A mí me ha costado, a penas suelto un ligero viento" dijo extendiendo su mano e intentando imitar el mismo movimiento.

El anciano alzo una mano y con el mismo movimiento del viento saco unas pequeñas flores del árbol, haciéndolas danzar al mismo tiempo que su muñeca se movía "¿Cómo haces? Yo quiero" Suponía a escuchar a la pequeña, luego extendió los dedos y los pétalos de las mismas se abrieron y bailaban alrededor de la pequeña que solo extendía los brazos. La otra gemela solo observaba en silencio mientras veía a su papa, a su abuelo y a su hermana a la par.

"Dime Nako ¿Qué haces cuando intentas usar el viento?"

"Pues… Pienso en grandes ventiscas y en su fuerte para derrumbar…"

"Entonces ahí está el problema"

"¿Cuál?"

"Es porque lo estás pensando Natsuko"

"¿Pensando?"

"Si, veras cuando tu mamá empezó a usar su aire, apenas era una niña aprendió a usar el viento mucho antes que tú y ella no usaba las manos"

"¿En serio? ¿Sin mover las manos ni nada?" _Ahora lo recuerdo. _Memorizo el de ojos azules al escuchar las palabras.

"Si, muy pocas personas podía hacer eso y tu madre era una de ellas. Ella sencillamente, no lo pensaba… Lo veía como un juego"

"¿Un juego?"

"Así es, cuando juegas ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Feliz, porque no estoy pensando en nada más que en reír"

"Es así como tu madre se sentía… Ella era una persona muy solitaria al inicio, no tuvo muchos amigos con quien jugar, pero nunca lo demostró ante tal soledad… Siempre jugaba con el viento… Recuerdo una vez…" Subió su mirada al cielo y luego bajo nuevamente su atención a las pequeñas "… Como ella creaba nieve y se construía hombres de nieve"

"¿¡Nieve?!" Dijeron al unísono las gemelas.

"Algunas personas tienen la habilidad de convertir el agua con el viento, este cuando mezclas con el agua puedes crear hielo" Miro a Yamato "¿Una demostración?"

Las niñas gritaron de emoción y voltearon a ver a su papa.

"Anda papá por favor, muéstranos, queremos ver nieve"

"¡Por favor!" corrieron hasta el regazo de su progenitor, y empezaron a tirar de sus ropajes mientras le colocaban la típica mirada de súplica. _Definitivamente son una copia de ella. _Suspiro y cerró los ojos.

"Está bien, solo con una condición…" Soltaron nuevamente otro grito de emoción, el anciano se puso de pie quedando frente a el hombre rubio "Usaremos esto para dar una pequeña clase ¿Les parece?" las pequeñas asintieron y corrieron a buscar un pequeño tobo de agua. Se conocían muy bien el sitio pues era como un hogar para ellas. Regresando, colocaron el balde en el suelo frente a su papá y se pusieron a un lado mirando a su abuelo y luego a su padre.

"Niñas, hay algo que deben saber. No todos pueden crear muchos elementos alternativos usando el agua o el viento por ejemplo ¿Saben por qué?"

"Ehm… Por el tipo de pureza ¿no?"

"Muy bien Satoe y ¿Qué pasa con el tipo de pureza?"

"Pues… Entre más pura sea tu sangre, más posibilidades tienes de poder crear otros elementos"

"¿Cómo tío Tai que puede crear hierro?"

"Exacto" Hizo un movimiento de mano y elevo el agua en pequeñas burbujas "Para poder manipular cada elemento, debes tener conocimiento de tu propio cuerpo y poder… Tu abuelo Hiroaki puede crear hielo sin la necesidad de usar el aire como apoyo"

"Pero… ¿Si abuelo puede hacerlo, entonces tú también puedes? Papá"

"Tristemente no pequeña, tu abuela que en paz descanse no era de sangre tan pura como la de tu abuelo y yo herede parte de esa sangre" Dijo recordando la poco nítida imagen de su propia madre. Elevo más alto las esferas, mientras el anciano ponía las manos a un costado.

"Satoe y yo ¿Si podemos entonces?"

"Puede que haya una posibilidad Nako, eso dependerá de ti misma y de tu hermana poder descubrirlo pero, de no ser así se tienen una a la otra para poder crear elementos como este" soltó el agua por el aire y el anciano de poco cabello movió sus manos eólicamente hasta crear una pared de aire que choco contra las mismas, las burbujas de agua se empezaban a congelar hasta formar una bola de hielo solita y luego Yamato extendió los dedos de su mano y las mismas esferas estallaron convirtiéndose en pequeños cúmulos miniatura de hielo. Las niñas gritaron de emoción y corrieron hasta quedar por debajo de la pequeña llovizna de hielo.

"¡Esta fría!"

"¿Por qué esta fría, papá?" ambos hombres caminaron hasta el borde de la casa donde se sentaron y veían a las niñas danzar entre los copos.

"Cuando el aire se enfría puede causar esto pero, el agua también debe estar fría para que esto ocurra"

"Eso quiere decir que Nako y yo podemos enfriar lo que tocamos"

"Así es pero, también pueden calentarlo"

"¿Podre usar el viento sin usar mis manos, abuelo?"

"Pues eso queda de tu habilidad, muy pocas personas no pueden usar sus elementos sin usar sus manos. Yo por ejemplo no puedo"

"¿Y el abuelo Hiroaki? El ya no puede ¿o sí?" las niñas se acercaron hasta quedar de frente a los adultos, la pregunta de Satoe dio justo en el clavo, y el corazón de Yamato se sobresaltó al mismo tiempo que Gennai se tensaba un poco.

"Tristemente, ya no puede… Eso ocurrió poco tiempo después de que ayudara a tu abuelo y mamá a escapar" Gennai se sorprendió un poco ante su respuesta y giro suavemente para ver un poco mejor al hombre a su lado.

"¿Acaso fue mamá quien lo hizo?" pregunto Natsuko rapidamente

"¡NO! No, no, para nada fue más bien ella quien lo salvo de que algo más pudiera pasarle" El anciano se relajó tras oír esto.

"¿Es decir que volviste a ver a mamá?" Natsuko la gemela más alborotada se sorprendió de emoción al escuchar esas palabras.

"Aun si no estaba tan complacido por que lo hiciera, si lo hizo, pequeña Nako" la pequeña y su gemela se voltearon a ver al anciano, ahora era Yamato el que se callaba, el anciano cerro los ojos un momento y suspiro.

* * *

Se encontraban ya a varios kilómetros de lo que antes había sido su zona de terror, los gemelos iban liderando el grupo, mientras que el más pequeño caminaba de la mano del anciano y las dos chicas se apoyaban una a la otra para evitar que la de cabellos lila se desmayara o perdiera equilibro debido a la herida. Debían encontrar una zona tranquila para poder curar a la chica y continuar con su camino.

En la espalda de la castaña reposaba la espada que ya hace un par de horas le había otorgado aquel chico llamado Yamato, con cada paso iba recordando cada detalle del rubio, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello y sobre todo la forma en la que la toco. Aquello la había dejado fuera de balance, su mente se había llenado de miles de imágenes. Imágenes que nunca había comprendido, ni vivido, eran fragmentos muy importantes ya que cada vez que intentaba recordar uno de ellos, alguna emoción se afloraba en su pecho.

Sobre todo la imagen de un niño rubio siendo abrazado por una mujer, esa escena hacia estrujar y encoger su corazón, de pronto tanto como su atención estaba centrada en su mente, su atención se centró en un quejido a su lado, todos se detuvieron así como ella lo hizo y la ayudo a inclinarse y la acostó lentamente. La frente de la chica estaba bañada en sudor, así como sus labios estaban pálidos y su ceño se fruncía regularmente, bajo su mirada y observo como la venda espontanea que habían creado se había ya manchado en sangre. La castaña subió su mirada.

"Abuelo, debemos detenernos a este paso ella…" no quiso continuar, cerro sus labios y el anciano soltó un suspiro, asintiendo a su comentario.

"Nada de esto habría pasado Milady, si tu no hubieras intervenido"

"Pero abuelo, no podía evitar que eso pasara" arrugo su nariz ante el reprocho del hombre.

"Por tu insolencia y tu egoísmo, Miyako se encuentra como está ahorita" La castaña se puso de pie de golpe.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto, si tu no estuvieras tan pendiente de evitar que usemos nuestra habilidad, lo que ha pertenecido por generaciones a nuestra familiar nada de esto habría pasado… Nos habríamos podido escapar de esos guardas con facilidad… Yo podía habernos hecho escapar con facilidad" extendió sus manos mostrando exasperación.

"Sabes que debemos cuidar a los de nuestra clase Milady"

"Y eso lo logramos ¿No defendiéndonos?"

"La auto-preservación nos llevó a que hoy estemos aquí"

"¡NO! Esa auto-preservación fue la que nos hizo que viviéramos con miedo toda nuestra vida, un miedo tal que al momento de poder defendernos, no pudimos… si hubiéramos peleado, si nos hubiéramos defendido… Nuestra especie no estaría casi extinta" dio una patada contra el suelo mientras apretaba sus puños.

"¿Y luego qué? Estar en eterna batalla contra los del agua o ¿Fuego? ¿O tierra?"

"Eso paso hace muchos años atrás abuelo, los tiempos son diferentes… Hablo del ahora… Además no creo que todos sean como fueron hace años, los tiempos cambiaron… Ya lo comprobaste con ese chico"

"Ese chico es la viva copia de su padre, el mismo hombre que le hizo eso a Miyako y a ti"

"No, es diferente… Yo lo siento aquí" apunto a su pecho, mientras sentía que sus lágrimas se acumulaban.

"Que nos haya ayudado a escapar no lo hace diferente"

"¿Cómo puedes ser literalmente ciego de lo que ocurrió?"

"Tú no has vivido lo que yo, Milady"

"¿Ah no? Puede que no haya vivido la vida nómada que tu tuviste Abuelo, pero yo me quede a luchar cuando pude, aun cuando no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, aun cuando todos estaban en peligro logre pelear… Fue gracias a mí que logre sacarte de ahí Gennai, fue gracias a mí que al menos logre mantener algo con vida… Mientras tu no pudiste mantener ni siquiera a tu propio hijo a…" sintió un aire empujarla contra el suelo, haciendo que caiga sobre sus posaderas.

"Sr. Gennai debe parar" intervino el gemelo con el cabello atado

"Entiende Mimi, lo que le paso a tu familia… No hay razón explicable pero, no hay nada que se podía hacer" bajo la cabeza y volvió a soltar un suspiro suave. La chica en el suelo se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y observo al anciano con un semblante de emociones encontradas.

"Pero se podía haber hecho algo abuelo… Siempre hemos vivido huyendo a la pelea, eso no nos hace sabios nos hace cobardes… Huir no es la respuesta, huir de lo que somos en nuestra naturaleza tampoco es correcto" Se puso de pie suavemente.

"Milady…"

"De no haber hecho algo… de no haber usado el viento, quizás tu… ni yo… estaríamos hoy aquí…" ya no podía hablar más, sentía su garganta arder nuevamente. Había un silencio escrutando entre sus cerebros, el tiempo se hacía largo y cada uno podía escuchar su propio corazón reventar contra sus oídos. Una pequeña voz interrumpió ese proceso.

"Ni yo Abue-Geni" hablo rápidamente Tommy el más pequeño, el anciano atrajo su mirada hacia el niño, el cual corría y se posaba frente a la chica con brazos extendidos protegiéndola"

"Yolei… Me conto, me contó como Mimi la salvo de aquel rebelde de Tierra, o de como ella salvo a Kouji y a Koichi de ser vendidos como esclavos de aquel extraño show… y de cómo me salvo a mí de morir ahogado, Abue-Geni…"

"Es cierto Sr. Gennai… Mimi ha roto sus votos de no usar su habilidad para pelear pero, gracias a eso estamos aquí hoy en pie y por ella…" la observo mientras ella solo mantenía su vista en el suelo "Yo sería capaz de romper cualquier voto que solo ha causado que pierda a todo aquello que amo" miro a su hermano, su gemelo de mismo color de cabello, ojos y piel pero su mirada era la más suave.

"Y estoy seguro, Gennai que Miyako también piensa lo mismo… Hace muchos años no nos defendidos y mira donde terminamos… Si hubieran existido más personas como Mimi quizás hoy, no tendríamos que vivir bajo el miedo de que nos aniquilen" hablo el otro gemelo.

"Así que… Todos ¿Piensan lo mismo?" los 3 del género masculino asintieron, el hombre suspiro y subió su mirada extraña y vacía hasta la chica "Quizás Mimi, no pueda verte pero,…" Todos los chicos recordaban. Gennai perdió su habilidad para ver cuando ocurrió aquel extraño ataque, Mimi nunca relato detalles siempre evadía el tema. Pero, aquel anciano había logrado usar el viento a su favor, usándolo para poder ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor "Estoy seguro que te debes parecer igual a tu padre en estos momentos, un gran hombre y mi gran orgullo… No creas que no recrimino el voto que todos hicimos con relación a nunca usar nuestro poder para no dar señales de que la tribu del Viento, aún existe… Me arrepiento cada día haber permitido que ese voto fuera mayor que mi deseo de luchar por lo que amo y quiero" se acercó a la joven y puso una mano en su hombro "Lamento todo lo dicho Milady… Soy un anciano, pero es bueno saber… Que si algún día nuestra generación resurge de las sombras, serás tu quien nos guie a lo largo de ello, tal como tu padre nos mantuvo a todos con vida… Un espíritu libre como siempre debió ser" La chica solo sonrió y dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras se arropaba entre los brazos del anciano.

"Sera mejor descansar un rato, no creo que nos busquen a esta altura" El ambiente bajo drásticamente de tensión a calma, y todos ya relajaban sus músculos con tranquilidad.

* * *

"Hay algo que no está bien" la castaña se puso de pie, tenían un rato descansando en el sitio, y Koiji había ido y vuelto de conseguir agua para limpiar la herida de Miyako o Yolei como le decía Tommy y esto le había ayudado un poco a bajar la fiebre que estaba empezando a crecer.

"¿A qué te refieres Mimi?" Pregunto Koichi, ante la extraña sensación que estaba percibiendo.

"¿No lo sienten? El viento esta denso" todos intentaron centrar sus emociones al viento pero nadie sentía lo que ella, menos Gennai quien solo un suspiro y hablo suavemente.

"Están atacando el reino de ese chico" Fue el anciano que hablo

"¿Qué?"

"Pensé que no lo sentirías por eso no dije nada… Empezó hace un rato, hay algo extraño en el aire como tierra quemada"

"Ahora lo veo" dijo el más serio de los gemelos, se puso de pie y apunto hacia un extremo "Está saliendo fuego en esa dirección"

"¿Crees que sea la tribu del fuego?"

"Lo dudo mucho, fuego no tiene las agallas de hacer algo así, no luego de que Agua los derrotara tan bajamente" dijo Gennai

"Entonces deben ser los rebeldes tierra" la castaña dio un brinco al escuchar es nombre y se giró con temor ante lo que dijo Kouji.

"Debemos hacer algo" dijo rapidamente la castaña.

"Eso sí que no Milady, no iremos de nuevo hasta allá"

"Puedo ir sola abuelo"

"No te dejare ir sola"

"Entonces nosotros iremos con ella" el anciano se giró molesto ante el comentario de los gemelos.

"¿Por qué quieren ir?"

"Yo… No lo sé abuelo, solo lo siento aquí" volvió a apuntar a su pecho

"Siempre has tenido un sentido de justicia muy retorcido Mimi" negó el anciano exasperado.

* * *

"¿Y fue?" Dijo la pequeña atónita ante lo que escuchaba.

"Aun si se lo prohibiera, Mimi ya no era una niña y tal como el viento siempre ha sido, siempre han hecho lo que les plazca"

"Y es una de las cosas que yo más agradezco en verdad, de no ser por ella… No estaría hoy en día aquí" las gemelas se inclinaron a su padre e hicieron un ligero puchero al ver a su padre triste.

"¿Cómo fue papá?"

"¿Por qué estaban perdiendo?" _Aquellas extrañas armas, fueron nuestra perdición… De no ser por ellos, por ella… Mi padre, mi hermano y yo, quizás mi gente… Aún era un ingenuo del mundo. _

"Veras pequeña, en aquel entonces había gente que no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo lo que ocurría… Y eso les llevaba a hacer cosas para poder salvar lo que creían"

"¿Cosas malas?"

"Podrían decirse que si Satoe, pero sus deseos por los cuales luchaban venían más que todo de algo bueno, algo que yo no entendía… pero luego entendería. Tu abuelo Hiroaki, creo una sociedad donde oprimía mucho a la gente y ellos solo deseaban: Libertad"

* * *

Respiraba agitadamente, su pecho ardía a medida que subía y bajaba con cada inhalación, parpadeaba pesadamente y miraba a su alrededor ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? 1 hora, 3 horas… No lo sabía, tenían mucho tiempo luchando contra algo que parecía interminable.

Al poco tiempo de que dejara a esa chica llamada Mimi y a su gente escapar, tuvieron una discusión con su padre que fue interrumpida por una alarma de emergencia: Los rebeldes de Tierra, volvían a atacar. Ellos, incluyendo Yamato pensaban que sería algo de rutina, casi siempre lo hacían pero era un grupo con poca organización y poco poder en gente que manejara la Tierra. Takeru antes de ingresar a batalla, se aseguró que Hikari estuviera con Tai, para que no estuviera sola en ningún lado y se unió a su padre y hermano en batalla.

Lo que comenzó como algo que parecía de rutina se volvió una pesadilla que atrajo a más guardias a la muerte a medida que esos rebeldes sacaron un arma que nunca antes habían visto. Esta era hecha con hierro y solo unos cuantos manejaban el hierro pero se habían arreglado para poder crearlo; aun así, esto no era lo que más miedo daba sobre el poder de esa arma sino lo que podía hacer. Usando fuego, lograban arrojar un objeto que viajaba a una velocidad poco perceptible, ese objeto era hecho de hierro también y lograba enterrarse en la piel del enemigo haciéndole estallar lo que tocara.

La escena era sangre y terror, su gente se arrastraba buscando auxilio mientras que más soldados intentaban ubicarse en batalla. El único punto débil que Yamato y su padre usaron a su favor era el tiempo de recarga lograban matar a unos cuantos o ahogarlos pero, aun así eran demasiados y cuando un arma se descargaba otro lo reemplazaba para esperar el tiempo en el que nuevamente la primera estuviera lista. Habían usado paredes de agua para intentar disminuir la velocidad de la misma pero esto solo causaba que el agua se ensuciara y se volviera un barro haciendo que quedara a merced de los de tierra. Y cuando lanzaban el agua hacia ellos, paredes de tierra se elevaban.

_¿Cuándo habían logrado tal defensa? Esto no era pensamiento de tierra, ellos no eran estrategas. _

Yamato estaba en el suelo intentando ubicar su mente, buscando a su padre y hermano que habían desaparecido, la fatiga y la herida en su cabeza no le dejaban pensar. _¿Acaso este será el castigo de mi gente por permitir el horror sobre los de agua? ¿No tendré la oportunidad de probar que yo, puedo ser diferente…? Madre… Ayúdame, esto… Esto no puede acabar aquí, hay personas que me necesitan, gente que me apoya. No puedo fallarles. No debo fallarles. _Intento ponerse de pie, y volvió a caer de rodillas subió su mirada y observo como otro grupo frontal caía al suelo, dejando parte de si al descubierto en la batalla.

Abrió los ojos, cuando sintió como las armas apuntaban a él, y luego como suavemente prendían fuego a la pequeña mecha que causaba el disparo, trago saliva e intento nuevamente moverse _¿Este sería mi fin? _Sentía su peso muy ligero, pero aun así sus piernas no podían elevarse, cerró los ojos y dejo caer sus manos al frente, enterrándolas en la arena, y cuando escucho la palabra _Fuego_ cerro sus ojos, esperando el final y solo pensando en algo en específico: Mimi.

_Me hubiera gustado, verla de nuevo._

Sonrió ligeramente y espero que el objeto llegara a él.

Pero nada llego.

Abrió los ojos.

Y vio dos pares de piernas frente a él, subió la mirada y observo la espalda que parecían idénticas, y su cabello era idéntico al otro, de color azul marino. Eran los gemelos, estaban con las manos extendidas mientras con otra libre sostenían una vara improvisada. Su respiración se frenó ¿Acaso ellos recibieron el disparo por él? ¿Estarían heridos? Y antes que su pregunta terminara de procesarse su respuesta llego, y esos pequeños objetos que causaban tanta destrucción se estrellaron contra el suelo. Eran esferas de hierro, muchas de ellas en pequeños tamaños.

Parpadeo varias veces y vio como los gemelos se inclinaron a mirarlo.

"Cuida de él Mimi, nosotros intentaremos detener esos extraños artefactos" fue lo único que dijeron y tan rápido como lo dijeron dieron un paso y desaparición en el aire, el solo pudo escuchar la palabra Mimi y su vista se giró para encontrarse un par de ojos semi dorados mirar a la multitud con preocupación y tristeza, se agacho para mirarlo y toco su frente, este no decía nada.

"¿Estas bien? Tu herida no parece profunda"

"Si, solo estoy aturdido" dijo quejito.

"¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde está tu hermano y tu padre?" sus palabras tardaron en llegarle, pero nuevamente parpadeo y observo el sitio buscando ordenar sus ideas. _Papá. Hermano… ¿Dónde?_ Abrió los ojos e intento ponerse de pie, esta vez la castaña lo agarro y lo rodeo con su brazo, pasando el brazo de él sobre su hombro para que este se apoyara sobre ella.

"Yo, no se… Los, perdí"

"Ya veo" La observo de reojo y vio como simplemente miraba a la nada y luego se giraba

"Están por aquí, vamos… Te dejare con tu hermano e iré a ayudar a Koiji y Koichi"

"¿Los gemelos?"

"Si, esos son sus nombres" comenzaron a caminar en el sentido que ella le indicaba pero él no observaba nada que le indicara que ahí estaba su familia, luego su terror se hizo nuevamente presente "Esas cosas no pueden darnos"

"¿Qué?" giro a ver a los tiradores y en efecto, ninguna les estaba dando. _Pero ¿Cómo?_

"Mi aire los detiene, así como cuando detuve aquellas rocas de darle a tu hermano" antes de poder responder, observo a sus padre y hermano en una zona. El chico menor estaba intentando tapar algo. _Algo paso. _Mientras que el hombre mayor se veía pálido y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, y a medida que se acercaban, todo tuvo más sentido.

El brazo derecho del rey. Lord Hiroaki, ya no existía.

* * *

Intento acercarse un poco más, pero su cuerpo pesaba. Su hermano, levantaba el brazo e intentaba frenar las oleadas de metal que intentaban hacerles más daño, pero su fuerza se iba perdiendo, un guerrero intento acercárseles para hacerle daño y ahí fue cuando sintió algo frio a su lado, sintió como el pecho de la chica se llenaba de aire y una fuerte ventisca rodeo al guerrero rebelde de tierra, este con arma empuñada al aire, fue soltándola suavemente mientras intentaba agarrarse la garganta, en busca de aire.

Estaba sacando el aire de él, mediante un remolino.

El hombre cayó de rodillas, y luego toco suelo en seco.

"No está muerto, solo desmayado" Dijo antes de que el rubio sacara conclusiones, el sencillamente trago saliva y se soltó para correr hasta donde estaba su padre. Seguido cautelosamente por la castaña.

"Tk ¿Estas bien?" Tomo al rubio por el rostro y lo registro rapidamente.

"Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, papá me ha protegido… Él…" giro para ver al hombre que ya parecía más ido que estable y observo su brazo derecho, que seguía soltando sangre.

"Padre ¿Me escuchas?"

"Debe estar en shock, si no paramos el sangrado morirá a causa de ello" Hablo suavemente la castaña sin dejar de mirar alternadamente al trio y al campo de batalla"

"¡Eres tú! ¡Volviste!" El menor exclamo en sorpresa, estaba tan distraído que no noto la presencia de la chica. Esta se giró y se inclinó hasta ver la herida, suspiro y agarro un poco de barro, untándolo en la herida, el hombre se quejó pero luego, ella acerco su rostro y soplo suavemente volviendo el barro en una arcilla seca y resistente.

"No durara mucho, pero al menos con esto parara de sangrar por un rato" el mayor miro perplejo la herida y luego a la chica a su lado, y acaricio la mejilla de su progenitor.

"¿Han sabido como parar esa arma?"

"Hai, padre intento acercarse y fue cuando intento hacerlo que esto ocurrió… Dice que el agua no afecta el metal, pero congelando el agua y convirtiéndola en hielo podemos hacerlas estallar al expandir la misma"

"Es un buen plan, el agua se cola por todos lados y obviamente al congelarse estará ahí en todos lados, estallándola podrían lograr su cometido" se giró observando nuevamente aquellas armas.

"¿Cómo lograremos congelarlo si papá era el único capaz de hacerlo?" preguntó el rubio menor.

"Kouji" la escucharon hablar, se giraron a mirarla como si el chico dueño de ese nombre estuviera cerca "¿Qué tan cerca estas de las armas?" y luego como si se tratara de un suave susurro que solo Mimi pudo escuchar "_A unos cuantos metros, hemos destruido varias pero son demasiados necesitamos un plan más efectivo_"

"Si alguien del agua está lo suficientemente cerca ¿Pueden congelar las armas con la misma?" Los rubios estaban en silencio, creyendo como si estuviera hablando a la nada, nuevamente el viento trajo de vuelta su mensaje.

"_Si, entre Koichi y yo podemos lograrlo. Lo único que faltaría es un agua para lograrlo" _

"No, yo lo congelare, solo debo llevar conmigo a alguien de agua capaz"

"_¿Quién es el menos herido? Deberá usar mucha de su energía"_

"El menos herido es el hijo menor del rey, quizás él pueda acercarse" el chico iba captando la información que estaba recibiendo y lo armaba como rompecabezas, Yamato por otro lado no le estaba gustando el camino que tomaba esa conversación monologa.

"_¿Crees que tenga la fuerza?"_ Se giró a verlo a los ojos y observo como este tragaba saliva como si supiera lo que preguntara, y antes que esta pudiera responder, el chico se inclinó.

"Yo puedo, yo puedo"

"Dice que si puede, Kouji" y no recibió más respuesta por parte del chico de cabellos azul. Estaba hecho.

"Tenemos que llegar rápido" se puso de pie y el rubio menor lo hizo por igual, pero antes de dar un paso, la mano del mayor de los rubios lo detuvo.

"No te dejare que vayas Tk"

"Hermano, tu no estás en condiciones, cuida de papá… Tengo que hacer esto antes que nuestros refuerzos se acaben"

"No Tk"

"Estaré bien, lo prometo" Soltó la mano con un poco de fuerza y empezó a caminar. El solo lo observo acomodar la espada que tenía entre sus ropas, mirando solo su espalda. Yamato no podía hacer nada, por poco se podía mantener en pie giro y miro a la chica de cabellos castaños.

"Él estará bien, después de todo… Tiene algo por lo que luchar" Abrió los ojos ante la declaración y la observo caminar hasta el rubio menor "Si vamos sobre ese caballo llegaremos más rápido" el chico asintió algo inseguro de la idea de la ojimiel pero se dejó llevar.

Apenas se montaron el caballo, el chico se tensó y fue cuando escucho por detrás "No dejare que ni una piedra te toque, tal cual como aquella vez… Solo corre hasta quedar frente a los gemelos, en cuanto lleguemos lanzaras el agua a ellos tan rápido como late tu corazón, y ellos se encargaran del resto" Este solo asintió y trago saliva, sintió las manos de la chica rodear su cintura y por alguna razón su respiración se calmó, cerro levemente los ojos y abriéndolos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Protegería su familia.

Toda su familia.

Padre.

Hermano.

Kari.

Tai.

Su pueblo.

Era hora de que fuera él, quien protegiera a los seres que él quería.

* * *

Se escuchaba el galopar de los tacos del caballo, a una velocidad casi impenetrable. Las armas intentaban darle pero parecían sentirse frustrados de ver como el caballo no se detenía. Más adelante, tanto el gemelo tranquilo como el más serio seguían luchando sacando armas fuera de la lucha, fue cuando sintieron el viento de Mimi acercarse que retiraron su paso y sabían que ahora debían ir más serio.

Soltaron las casi inútiles varas al suelo y cada uno se puso en posición. Extendiendo un brazo a la altura de su rostro, y el otro a la altura de su cadera, parecían reflejarse cual espejo entre ellos mismos. Sus posiciones eran el reflejo del otro.

Los hermanos Minamoto, eran conocidos como el espejo infinito, su habilidad se reflejaba en el otro y era de esta manera que su defensa era la mejor, uno cuidaba del otro y atacaba solo a lo que atacara a su hermano, de esta manera podían cuidar las espaldas del otro sin preocuparse por las suyas. Sus ojos brillaron en un tenue color azul intenso y se movieron con ligereza haciendo que los enemigos cercanos retrocedieran con un simple golpe del viento.

Estaban ganando más tiempo.

"Ahora" Escucho pronunciar la castaña, el rubio solo asintió y con una mano libre abrió la extendió y soltando un gruñido sintió como algo en su interior ardía suavemente. Los ojos azules del chico se intensificaban y se ponían más claro, el movimiento dentro de ellos parecía el del mar elevándose. Y lo que su mano estaba haciendo era el deseo que podía ver en sus ojos. El barro que antes era una trampa para ellos estaba siendo dividido entre agua y tierra. Los rebeldes de tierra dieron un paso atrás, e intentando detener al rubio de hacer lo que intentaba hacer, movieron las manos.

Pero, un par de gemelos con un simple movimiento los mandaban hacia atrás impidiéndoles hacer acción alguna. El caballo, y sus acompañantes ya estaban cerca de la barricada de rebeldes, el rubio aun tenia extendida la mano y a sus costados se elevaba el agua, su respiración intentaba descontrolarse por un momento, pero nuevamente sintió los brazos de la chica rodearle. Había algo que ella lograba calmarlo. Sus ojos aun mostraban una marea y aún seguía ascendiendo.

Estiro su brazo un poco y las venas en su brazo, y palma empezaban a brotar. _Acaso este es mi poder cuando estoy en control de mi cuerpo ¿Ella logra sacar eso de mí? _Era lo que se preguntaba a medida que se dejaba llevar por la emoción que tenía.

"Ahora ¡Hacia ellos!" No le dio tiempo de pensar, lanzo el brazo que estaba a un costado hacia el frente y el agua se lanzó como una gran ola hacia los de tierra, buscando las armas en específico. Al momento de que las atraparon, tierra volvió a intentar moverse pero una nueva ventisca de un extremo a otro les estaba asfixiando y empujando hacia el suelo.

Justo en ese momento, el rubio detuvo su caballo y sus ojos vieron y sintieron algo que nunca antes había visto, no desde su punto. Sintió un viento frio rodearlo y luego sintió las manos de la chica enfriarse, para luego ese mismo aire aventarse al enemigo y las esferas de agua que rodeaban cada arma. Soltó un suave hilo de aire el cual creo un vapor salir de su boca y cuando subió la mirada vio como el agua se estaba congelando a gran rapidez.

_Ahora._

Se repitió el rubio. Extendió la mano, y la marea en sus ojos volvía a aparecer, al momento que abrió sus dedos fue justo el momento en el que el agua se había convertido en hielo y fue justo el momento necesario para que este mismo hielo explotara en miles de pedazos, dejando inútiles aquellas armas que antes habían sido su perdición. El rubio soltó su brazo, sintió su cuerpo pesar en grandes cantidades, pero aquellos brazos que le rodeaban no lo dejaban caerse del caballo, cerró los ojos suavemente y luego los abrió para observar al enemigo y al mismo tiempo que observaba lo perplejo de cada uno del enemigo y con un último grito de aire que poseía en sus pulmones, exclamo. Girándose a su gente.

"¡GUERREROS! ¡ATAQUEN!"

* * *

El rubio mayor estaba perplejo por lo que hace unos minutos había observado, su hermano siempre había sido alguien que dudaba de su poder y hoy había demostrado la gran capacidad y determinación que lo colocaban como otro de los grandes herederos de la tribu del agua.

Los guerreros gritaban de emoción, mientras que auxiliaban a los heridos. Yamato caminaba entre la multitud buscando a su hermano y fue cuando se topó con un cuarteto y un caballo. La castaña era desmontada suavemente por uno de los gemelos mientras que el otro sostenía a su hermano que parecía más que cansado, a punto de entrar en un sueño.

"¡Tk!" Camino hasta llegar a su frente y lo envolvió con sus brazos "Hiciste muy bien hermanito, muy bien… Estoy orgulloso" lo escucho soltar un suspiro de alivio y se dejó llevar en el abrazo de su hermano, subió la mirada y vio a la castaña que parecía ya querer retirarse.

"No" antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso, los gemelos se pusieron frente a ella protegiéndola "No te vayas, no se vayan por favor… Sin ustedes, nuevamente mi hermano, mi gente… Por favor" parecía una gran suplica por parte del chico, los gemelos se observaron y bajaron la guardia solo con verse.

"No podemos quedarnos, nuestra amiga debe conseguir un refugio o será muy tarde para ella"

"Entonces… Tráiganla, aquí le atenderemos, es… Lo mínimo que puedo hacer, por favor" los gemelos se volvieron a mirar y luego se giraron hacia la castaña, que no dejaba de observar al rubio

"Está bien pero… Si tu padre o alguien intenta algo"

"No lo harán, después de lo de hoy… Padre no estará en condiciones, además tú le salvaste su vida y aun en su orgullo él sabe que eso se paga con la misma moneda… Entre nosotros, una deuda siempre debe ser saldada"

"Iremos a buscar a Yolei y…" no pudo continuar, puso una mano sobre su boca y arrugo su rostro se tambaleo un poco, Koiji la tomo antes que tocara suelo.

"Usaste demasiado de ti el día de hoy, has llegado a tu limite" _Es cierto, cuando nos salvó, cuando estuvo con la fosa y ahorita… ¿Cuánta resistencia posee? _Ella solo suavemente asintió y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, Koiji miro al rubio "Yo me quedare con ella" observo a Koichi "Tu busca a Gennai y a los demás"

"Un escolta los acompañara así como una carroza para su amiga" dijo rapidamente el mayor, el chico solo asintió y se giró a la castaña "Solo ¿Crees que acepte?"

"Tu invitación ha sido enviada hace rato, Ishida" esto fue algo confuso para él, pero no puso duda ni pregunta de por medio.

Lo único que se aliviaba de saber era que ella, estaba más cerca de nuevo.

* * *

"Waaa, tío Takeru logro hacer todo eso ¿El solo?"

"Así es pequeña, y con la ayuda de tu mamá salvo a toda mi gente y toda esta tierra de un trágico destino.

"¿Y se quedara?"

"Eso… Quedará para otra historia… Por ahora, me gustaría que tú y Satoe practicaran el viento y agua juntas" la chiquilla inflo los cachetes frustrada con la respuesta, pero tomo la mano de su hermana y se alejó a practicar. El adulto solo soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Cuando las chicas se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos, bajo un poco el nivel de voz y observo al anciano a su lado.

"¿Alguna noticia de los gemelos?" el hombre cambio su semblante y cerró los ojos, a uno más triste.

"Aun nada, temo por el tiempo que pueda pasar, ya son varios años"

"Lo sé, pero aun no pierdo la esperanza"

"Las niñas… ¿Preguntan por ella?" El hombre asintió suavemente.

"Así es, les he estado contando sobre ella para cuando llegue el día… Aun así, ellas parecen estar tranquilas con la situación y esperan pacientes"

"Ella… ¿Cómo está?"

"Tranquila, con una sonrisa en su rostro como siempre" el anciano noto su suave respuesta y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Su viento aun está con nosotros Yamato, tu más que nadie, debes dejar de luchar por ella"

"Y nunca dejare Gennai, nunca más… Siempre luchare por lo que más amo"

* * *

**Bueno, al fin otro capítulo arriba, gracias a los nuevos lectores y Reviews!**

**Y para aquellos que preguntan sobre Sora, Izzy y Joe (los demas elegidos) Si aparecerán. Solo que desde perspectivas que no esperaran xD… Al menos con Joe se podrán llevar una sorpresa, en cuanto a Izzy y Sora… ¿Creen que pertenezcan a alguna tribu? **

**Espero sus Reviews para la próxima! Y Feliz Halloween, Dia de los muertos y Dia de los santos a todos!**


End file.
